PruCan - Forbidden Love
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: (PrussiaXCanada, GermanyX Italy, RussiaXAmerica, FranceXEngland, AustriaXHungary.) Gilbert rescues Matthew from his crashed plane during world war two, but what will happen when their brothers find out? Will these lovers ever get to be together again?
1. Chapter 1: A Rusty Start

The time was WW2, Canada a.k.a Matthew Williams flew over the enemy lines in his fighter plane shooting at enemy planes. His partner was flying by his side but was suddenly shot down and soon after Matthew found himself plummeting to the earth.

~Time Lapse~

Matthew awoke, he was in his plane which had hit the ground sometime later. Matt looked around for his partners plane. Seeing nothing but trees he tried to free himself from the planes wreaked cockpit but his left foot was stuck, Matthew started to panic frantically trying to free his leg when he heard a rustling in the trees was it the enemy or was it his partner and not the enemy.  
Prussia a.k.a Gilbert walked in the trees, again trying to escape West's intensive training sessions which he was forcing on him more now but Gilbert didn't want to fight and wasn't he supposed to be the one pushing West around

"Damn that West!" Gilbert mumbled loudly to himself. As he continued walking he heard a voice from behind the trees and some sounds of a struggle. Gil walked to the bushes and looked through. The pilot of the crashed plan was amazingly handsome he had golden blonde hair with a stray curl coming from his hair he had sky blue eyes now wide with fear like a deer in the headlights. Gilbert approached the now board stiff pilot of the plane who couldn't move even if he wanted to

"D-Don't hurt me..." Matt mumbled now shivering with cold and fear

"Its alright..." Gilbert said slowly approaching the plane

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Matthew stared at Gilbert in confusion

"I'm here to help you." Gilbert said

"B...But aren't you my enemy." Matthew replied

"Only when my stupid brother West is around."Gilbert said

"O-Oh alright I'll trust you..." Matt extended a hand out to Gilbert in friendship. Gilbert smiled

"Alright then!" he tried to pull Matt's leg from the cockpit

"Okay I'm gonna lift it up a bit then you pull your foot out. " Gilbert instructed

"Alright but are you sure you can..."

"Of course I can. " Gilbert lifted up on the dashboard and Matthew pulled his foot out. Gilbert helped him down from the planes cockpit and sat him on the ground "Maybe you should come back with me and heal that foot up." Gilbert looked at Matthew's cut up and slightly bruised foot

"Um...well." Matthew stood up cringing and almost falling over from the pain but was caught by Gilbert

"O-Okay maybe I should..." Matthew hesitated. Gilbert smiled

"Awesome!, Do you want me to carry you?"

"can you?"

"If I can lift the dashboard of a planes cockpit I'm sure I can carry you." Gilbert picked Matthew up and carried him through the woods to him and his brothers house

Gilbert laid Matthew on the ground behind a bush

"I'm gonna go and see if West is here if he is we're gonna have to go in the back."

"Wont...Won't your brother find me?"

"Nah I live in the basement and West never comes down there he's always upstairs or in his room with Feli." Gil walked over to the house and looked in all the windows

"West is in there but he's in his room I saw him in there 'with' Feli kesesese."

"M-Maybe we should go in the back just to be safe..."

"Yea okay we will." Gilbert picked Matthew up and carried him around the back of the house and slid the door open to a hallway and a flight of stairs. Gil closed the door quietly and flicked a light on in the stairwell and eased his way down cringing at every creak, when they finally reached the bottom he laid Matt on the couch and trotted back up the stairs to close the top door and flick the light off

"Well this is home." Gil said gesturing to he room around him where there was a bar and two couches

"Where do you sleep? On the couches..."

"Nah I have a bed through that door." he pointed to a door hidden slightly by the shadow of the corner

"Well it's pretty nice Its nicer than where my brother used to make me stay."

"Hehe yea West is okay for a brother I mean I'm the oldest but he pushes me around more these days." Gilbert grabbed a first aid kit and started to wrap Matt's foot in a bandage

"Oh...a-and...Thanks...you know, for saving me." Gilbert paused and looked up at him with his shining crimson eyes

"Your welcome by the way I never caught your name." Matthew smiled

"I'm Matthew, Matthew Williams. Whats your name?" "

Nice to Meet you Matthew my names Gilbert or Gil if you prefer Mattie." Gil stuck out his hand and Matthew took it

"I think I'll just call you Gilbert I like that." They both smiled as Gilbert continued to doctor Matthew's foot.

~Time Lapse~

Gilbert slumped on the couch Matt had fallen asleep a while ago and now unintentionally was leaning on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert blushed and smiled as he studied Matthew's tired and dirty face thinking 'You know no matter what West does to me I'm glad I ran off from training today.' Gil smiled but then thought 'What if West comes down here and finds him, I could take him in my room and I sleep on the couch and I'll be clever and put a beer next to me on the table to make it look I passed out drunk' smirking at his clever plan he gently picked Matt up off the couch and carried him to his bed and la him down. He started to walk out when he heard Matthew call him

"Gilbert W-What are you doing, eh?"

"Hm...I was gonna let you have my bed and I'm gonna crash on the couch so mein little bruder won't see you when he comes down to wake me up."

"Oh...a-are you sure Gilbert?" Gilbert smiled "

Yea it's cool Mattie."

"Okay, thank you Gilbert." Gil closed the door and walked over to the bar and poured a bit of beer into the glass pouring some back to look like he had been drinking it and lay it on the table. He lay down on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a bit thinking 'I wonder who Matthew is, is he just a person or is he a country.' Gilbert knew he had to ask Matt some questions about that tomorrow and soon he closed his eyes and slept.

~Le Time Lapse ~

It was fairly early in the morning Matthew was laying there staring at the roof and wondering 'Who is Gilbert I mean he seems nice enough but I wonder if hes a country or if he's just someone who lives in Germany and I wonder who that West is, Is it common in Germany to have albinos?' as he lay pondering this he heard something outside the door like a voice booming like a bass drum

"Prussia you lazy dumkof! You got drunk didn't you!? Get your ass up!"


	2. Chapter 2: What Lies Ahead

(okay this is just resuming from where the last chapter left off this is a conversation in the perspective of Matthew between Gil and Ludwig with little side note thoughts from Matthew.)

'Wait, Gilbert is Prussia, and who is that with him?'

"Ah shut up West! I can do whatever I want! You get out of here!"

'oh so...his brother is in there'

"For the last time Gilbert call me either Germany or Ludwig how would you like it if I called you East!"

'O-Oh my god his brother is Germany'

"I can call you whatever I want to West!"

"Whatever!"

"Yea that's right go fuck your little Feliciano!"

"You shut up about Feli! I'm about sick of you Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

"Damn you West I don't care I'm supposed to be the one bossing you around! I'm the Oldest!"

Ludwig gave up and grunted stomping up the stairs and out the door

~A few Minutes Later~

Matthew was sitting up now staring at the door, Gilbert was Prussia and his brother was Germany "Pru..."

he stopped himself "Gilbert..." he called.

it was silent for a minute and then Gilbert opened the door and sat down next to Matthew

"Hey Mattie how'd you sleep?" Matthew looked down at his feet and sighed

"Yea...okay..." Gilbert looked at him concerned

"Whats the matter?" "

Um...I..."

"You heard didn't you."

"Y-Yea I did, so...y-your brother is germany huh?"

"Yep and I'm the Awesome Prussia."

"Yea..."

"So...Um..yea." Gilbert stood up and turned but Matthew grabbed his shirt tail

"W-Will you stay with me...Gil?"

Gilbert sighed

"P-Please Gil..." Matthew pleaded

"Yea, sure Birdie..." Gilbert lay down on the sheet next to Matthew and smiled.

~Le Time Lapse~

Matthew lay down on Gilbert's chest "Gil...um y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to but... Why do you and your brother fight so much?"

Gilbert sighed "West ah he's a jerk and he thinks hes the boss of me just because he's still a country and I'm...I'm not."

Gilbert cringed at the words "He...he thinks...that he's bigger than I am and... I'm kind of...jelous"

"Jelous of your younger brother...Why?"

Gilbert looked away "b-because he...he has Feliciano..."

"Y-Your jelous because he has Italy? W-Why would you be jelous of that?"

"Y-Yea ...Well I...I used o have my own Feliciano...but she was taken from me...and now...now I'm alone...and he has Feli..."

Matthew looked up at Gilbert's sad face. His silvery white hair gleaming in the slight bit of light coming in the room he looked into his red eyes which were starting to tear up "Gilbert..."

he whispered as he wiped tears from Gil's eyes "I...I'm not crying..."

Gilbert said. Matthew looked into Gilbert's eyes only yesterday those eyes and that face had been so intimidating to him now his face was soft and suttle his red eyes teemed with sadness. Matthew flinched slightly as he felt Gilbert's cold hand stroke his cheek, he hadn't realized that he and Gilbert had been staring into each other's eyes. Gilbert leaned forward and kissed him softly. Matthew blushed as red as a tomato

"Oh...I...I'm sorry Matt...I..."

Matthew smiled "N-No its okay."

he whisped as he kissed Gilbert back, Gilbert smiled and blushed lightly "Gilbert I..."

Matthew was interupted by a very angry Ludwig flinging the door open "Gilbert What...who is... is that Canada!"

"What West do you not know your manners your supposed to knock you...you bastard!" Ludwig ran over and grabbed Gilbert by the collar pulling him out of the bedroom. Ludwig threw Gilbert up against the wall holding him there with one arm

"What were you thinking you dumkof! Why would you bring the enemy in here!" "Matthew isn't the enemy he's my friend and he's hurt!" "Doitsu whats going on!" Ludwig looked over at the end of the stairwell where Feliciano was standing

"Feli..."

"Doitsu what are you doing to Gilbert?"

"Go back upstairs Feli...I need to talk to him." Matthew limped out of the bedroom and Feli saw him

"Oh, Gilbert has a freind. Who is this?" Feliciano smiled his usual beaming smile and started walking over in the direction of Matthew

"No Feli that is the enemy! Gilbert brought the enemy in here!"

"Matthew isn't the enemy!" Gilbert pushed Ludwig away as hard as he could from him sending him into a wall, as he lunged back at him Gilbert punched him and then Ludwig wrestled him to the ground they fought hard lashing out at each other. Feliciano cowered in the corner and Matthew watched feeling helpless, powerless to help his Gilbert

"Doitsu!," he heard Feli speak out through his tears

"Don't fight with your brother..."

Feli's words weren't heard for Gilbert and Ludwig continued lashing out at each other with vicious punches and brutal kicks. Matthew couldn't stand it any longer he jerked Ludwig off of Gilbert and pushed him across the room as hard as he could. Feli ran over to Ludwig and Gilbert rushed to Matthew who had fallen backwards on the ground

"Matt, Matt are you okay!"

"Your asking me if I'm okay? Your the one who got beat up I just fell on my butt."

"Matthew I'm...sorry about earlier..."

"Don't be." Matthew leaned closer and so did Gilbert. Matthew closed his eyes softly as he felt Gilberts soft cool lips meet his. Matthew pulled away

"I didn't get to tell you this earlier but...I-I really like you Gilbert and..."

"I feel the same way Matthew. I have ever since I first met you." Ludwig cleared his throat

"Feli will you take Gilbert's guest upstairs..."

"W-What...Why Doitsu...?"

"Don't worry Feli I'm not going to fight with Gilbert again."

"O-Okay Doitsu...Come on Matthew."

Feli was smiling again as he helped the injured Matthew up the stairs. When the upstairs door closed Ludwig spoke

"Gilbert...he can't stay here, he's the enemy..."

"West I can't...He can't..."

"I kow how you feel but...you have to get rid of him..."

"Wh-What are you saying West...?"

Ludwig looked up "Kill him Gilbert."

"What!? Hell no West I can't do that!"

"You haven't got a choice Gilbert!"

Gilberts red eyes turned even redder as he glared daggers at his brother "You know what West! I fucking tiered of you puching me around like you're the oldest! Who was it that saved your ass all those times when you were still the fucking Holy Roman Empire!? I'm tiered of you I'm not going to fucking kill Matthew!"

Ludwig stared at his brother in disbelif as Italy ran down the stairs "Doitsu! Doitsu!"

he yelled "What is it Feli..."

"he ran off Doitsu! He ran off!"

Gilbert looked at Ludwig and Ludwig looked back. They both broke off in a sprint up the stairs Gilbert was ahead of Ludwig and when he reached the top of the stairs he slammed the door and locked it. Gilbert didn't stop there he ran off into the woods after Matthew. He found him limp running as fast as he could and ran up behind him picking him up and ran with him to another place...the only other place he could go...Austria's house.

~3 Le Short Time Lapse 3~

Gilbert banged on the Austrian's front door and Elizabeta answered "Oh...hello Gilbert,"

She said as she looked down at the now sleeping Matthew cradled in Gilbert's arms (and started fangirling on the inside the scene before her was so cute) "O-Oh...who's this?"

she asked smiling softly looking down at the sleeping Canadian. Gilbert looked down lovingly at Matthew "This is my...friend Matthew, I wanted to ask Rodrick if we could stay here..."

Elizabeta frowned slightly looking up at Gilbert "Well...considering what happened the last time you were here I seriously dought that but come on in." She stood to the side as he walked in

"Thanks Liz." she stopped him

"I can take him to the guestroom if..."

Gil cut her off "No thank you I'd feel better if I held onto him."

Rodrick was sitting on his couch his right arm cast in a sling and a book in hand when Gilbert and Elizabeta walked in

"Oh Elizabeta why did you let him in here!" Rodrick yelped nearly dropping his book when he saw Gilbert

"Um...I" Rodrick stopped him

"who is that?" he questioned gesturing towrds Matthew

"This is my good friend Matthew, I wanted to ask...if we could stay here...I can't take him home because...West...West wants me to kill him..."

Rodrick looked at Gilbert a surprised and shocked look on his face

"M-My...that doesn't sound like Ludwig."

"Well thats what he said." Gilbert looked down at the sleeping Canadian cradled in his arms and smiled softly.

Rodrick saw the look in Gilbert's eyes and marked the place in his book setting it aside "Alright,"

Gilbert looked up "What?"

Rodrick chuckled ",You can stay Gilbert."

Gilbert sighed slightly "Thank you so much Rodrick...and..."

"Hmm..."

"I-I wanted to apologize for w-what I did last time I was here...I'm really sorry about that..."

Rodrick cocked his head in confusion "Oh...well, apology accepted Gilbert."

Gil nodded "Yea..."

Elizabeta waled over "Would you like me to show you to the guest room?"

Gil shook his head "No I know where it is..."

he walked out of the room and down the hall to the guest room. He lied Matthew down on on the bed and sat down by his side running his finger gently through his hair as he replayed the events from earlier over and over in his head "Oh Matt..."

he said gently cupping his cheek with his hand and rubbing it with his thumb. He couldn't stay at Rodrick's forever he had to do something about West or wait out the war ended. Gilbert snapped back to reality when he heard Matthew's soft yawn

"G-Gil...huh...wh-where are we?"

Gilbert smiled "Hey Mattie we're at my freind Rodricks house. He letting us stay here but we're gonna have to share the room it's the only one he hasn't got subordinates in at the moment and he said he wouldn't permit me sleeping on his couch..."

Matthew gave Gilbert a tiered smile "Okay thats fine..."

his smile quickly faded as he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and started to cry "H-He wanted y-you to kill m-me Gilbert..."

Matthew said in between sobs "Huh H-How did you know...?"

Matthew clung to Gilberts neck and Gilbert held him close "I-I heard..."

Gilbert ran his fingers through Matthew's hair gently "I'm not gonna do that Matthew...and I promise...I won't let my brother or anyone else do it either..."

~Meanwhile at the Allied Powers Meeting~

"Alright dudes we have a serious problem to talk about! Yesterday on of our Allies was shot down in a plane and it's my little bro Matthew!"(Yes america rembered Canada...I don't know how don't ask me!)

"Bloody `ell Alfred Why didn't you tell us before!" Arthur snapped

"Angleterre," Francis replied

"Didn't Alfred call zis meeting for urgent news?" he raised a brow at Arthur

"Well yes of course you bloody frog but he didn't tell us that was the reason!"

Francis put a finger over Arthurs lips "Shh Angleterre don't be so `arsh let Alfred finish."

Yao spoke up "Seriously Alfred who are you even talking about, Aru."

Ivan looked over at them "Da, I would like to know as well."

He chimed in "My little brother bro's and since I'm the Hero I'm gonna go and look for him."

Alfred said as he strutted out the door "Wait up Alfred you wanker!"

Arhur said following Alfred out "Oh, I'm coming too Angleterre."

Francis chirpped as he skipped out after Arthur "Wait for Russia, Da?"

Ivan came out carring Yao over his shoulder "Ai ya! P-Put me down, Aru."


	3. Chapter 3: Loving the Canadian

**Finally that Lemon you've all been waiting for ;]**

~Back At Austria's House~

Elizabeta walked past the bedroom that Gilbert and Matthew were in and heard Matthew crying. She decided to listen in to what they were doing

"A-Are...you...s-sure...you can ...p-protect me...f-from him."

Matthew choked out in between sobs of fear "Of course...of course I can Matt."

silence fell in the room as Matthew collected himself "Gilbert..."

he whispered "What is it Birdie?" Matthew closed his eyes and Gilbert put his hand on Matthew's cheek

"You'll be fine..." he said bringing Matthew's face closer to his not even an inch between their lips

"I know..." Matthew whispered closing the gap between them and kissing Gilbert.

Elizabeta stood in shock near the door edge as they kissed (Fangirl exploding on the inside from adorableness!) 'Finally' she thought sighing ' Gilbert's finally over it now'

she smiled as she walked to the couch where Roderick sat reading "Elizabeta,"

he questioned looking over the brim of his glasses at her like he knew what she had been doing "What were you doing just now hmmm?"

She smiled sitting gracefully down by his side "You know what Roderick I think Gilbert is finally over me..."

Rodrick tilted his head slightly "What makes you say that Liz?"

She looked down the hallway "Let's just say he...found someone else."

She smiled "Well that's good for him, Elizavbta will you please come play the piano with me I can't stand this much longer."

She giggled and took his hand "Of course my dear." Roderick helped her up off the couch "Thank you love."

~The Allies~

Alfred stood from his spot on the beach "Dudes lets go to Roderick's house tomorrow I bet he'll know something about where Mattie is."

he mumbled through his tenth hamburger

"Oh bloody `ell Alfred will you not talk whilst eating those bloody hamburgers you git!" Arthur yelled

"Angleterre you mustn't be so `ard on Alfred." Francis grabbed Arthurs shoulders and dragged him backwards into their tent.

~Back to Gilbert and Matthew.~

Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck as Gilbert's arms found their way around his waist. Gilbert snaked his hand up under the red hoodie that Matthew was now wearing and rubbed the soft pale skin in the small of his back. Gilbert ran his tongue over Matthew's bottom lip. Matthew opened his mouth slowly and jumped a little when Gilbert shoved his tongue in exploring every inch of his new territory skillfully dragging a little moan from Matthew. Gilbert pulled away from Matthew to breath peppering little kisses down his jawline and neck pulling Matthew into his lap. Matthew wrapped his legs around Gilbert's waist tilting his head to the side as Gilbert gently kissed down his neck. Matthew mewled softly when Gilbert found his sweet spot. Gilbert sucked and nipped at the spot on Matthew's neck gently causing him to moan softly

"Ich leibe dich Birdie." Gilbert whispered in Matthew's ear kissing it gently and nipping at the loose skin

"Je'taime aussie Gil..." Matthew whispered.

Gilbert pulled away from Matthew slipping the hoodie off of him. He kissed gently down his neck and collar bone down to his chest. Matthew pulled the black t-shirt off of Gilbert and rubbed his prominate abs gently his slender fingers exploring the little rifts slowly. Gilbert pushed Matthew backwards onto the pillows straddling him leaning down he kissed Matthew's soft lips again gently letting his hands explore the smaller Canadian's sides. Gilbert saw the little curl and grabbed it twirling it around his finger just to test the reaction. Matthew blushed brighter red than he already was

"G-Gil don't...p-pull that...p-please."

Gilbert smirked and ran his tounge the entire length of the curl, knowing what it would do to him.

Matthew gasped and moaned louder "Mmn...G-Gil..."

Gilbert moved his hands down to Matthew's red night pants pulling them off slowly tossing them to the other side of the room doing the same to his own dark jeans. He leaned back down peppering kisses down Matthew's chest stopping to nip and suck at a few places leaving marks on his creamy skin to show Matthew was his. He took one of the pert pink nipples and gently sucked on it twirling the other with his thumb. Matthew moaned softly and tangled his fingers in the others silvery grey-white hair. Gilbert moved down Matthew's chest kissing down his belly and then at the hem of his Canadian flag boxers. Matthew pulled Gilbert's boxers off along with his own tossing them away as well. Gilbert smirked and grabbed Matthew's already extremely hard member and pumping him slowly, Matthew gasped at first and but let out a loud moan. Gilbert licked the tip of his member taking in his mouth bobbing his head slowly using his hands to rub what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Matthew moaned louder

"G-Gil...I..ahh"

Matthew came in Gilbert's mouth. Gilbert chuckled and swallowed his load giving Matthew his fingers pushing them up against his lips. Matthew took Gilbert's fingers in his mouth and covered each pale digit in saliva. Gilbert took his fingers away from Matthew once he deemed them wet enough and slid two of them into his entrance. Matthew squeaked at first it was a weird feeling but it felt good as Gilbert slid in a third finger thrusting them in and out slowly. Matthew pushed his hips back onto Gilbert's fingers, moaning his name softly as he felt his tight hole being stretched by his fingers. A fourth finger was added and Matthew was moaning and squirming in pleasure, practically begging for more of his Prussian lover. After a while Gilbert thought he was stretched good enough and pulled his fingers out making Matthew whine at the loss of contact. Gilbert leaned down and kissed Matthew's lips gently "You ready for mein awesome five meters Birdie?"

he whispered lining up at his entrance. Matthew nodded his head slowly as Gilbert thrust into him. Matthew screamed softly as he felt Gilbert fill him. Gilbert kissed Matthew's cheek gently and apologetically as a tear rolled off from the mixture of pain and pure pleasure "G-G-Gil...m-move."

Gilbert smirked and nodded as he started to thrust into Matthew slowly "Gah~ Mein Gott~...Birdie your so t-tight"

Matthew moaned louder "G-Gil f-f-faster...Mmn~! h-harder...Ngh~!."

Gilbert moved faster thrusting in and out faster. Gilbert grabbed Matthew's curl and pulled it again "Gilbert...Ahhh!"

Matthew screamed as Gilbert's thrust hit his prostate. Gil thrust deeper banging that spot again and again "G-Gah... G-Gil...I'm gonna" Gilbert gave the curl another little tug "I know...B-Birdie...come with me..." Gilbert moaned more as he realased inside Matthew and Matthew did the same on their stomachs. Gilbert thrust in a few more times riding out their orgasms and pulled out slowly. Gilbert colapsed beside Matthew panting "That was awesome Birdie." Matthew cuddled up on Gilbert's chest "Yea...Je'taime Gilbert" Gilbert pulled the comforter up over them and kissed Matthew's forehead gently "Ich leibe dich auch mein Birdie." they both dosed off.

~Time Lapse~

Morning came and a knock was heard at Roderick's door "Coming!"

Elizabeta called from the stairwell as she rushed downstairs. She opened the door to Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, and Yao "Oh hello what are you all doing here."

Alfred steped forward "Sup Liz We need to talk to Roderick we're looking for my little bro Matthew."

Liz smiled "Oh actually I know where he is..."

Alfred looked confused "You Do?! Awesome bro so where is he?!"

she stepped back "I'll go get him. Come on in and sit down."

Alfred nodded and the five countries walked into the living are aand sat down.

Matthew woke up smiling sleepily up at Gilbert "Guten morgen Birdie."

Gilbert said as he leaned down and kissed Matthew gently on the forehead "Good morning Gil."

Matthew smiled snuggling into Gilbert's chest "Did you sleep okay Birdie?" "

Yes I did."

"Your foot feeling better?" Matthew smiled

"yea a lot better." Gilbert gently ran his fingers through Matthew's hair

"Maybe we can get Liz to fix it up for you some more." Matthew nodded as they heard a knock at the door

"Gilbert..." Gil sat up and stretched and Matthew turned on his side proppping up on his elbows

"Hey Liz whats up." Gilbert said as she opened the door

"Oh the Allies are here they are looking for Matthew" Matthew sat straight up

"They're looking for me?!" Liz shook her head

"Yes they're in the living room now." Gilbert's smile dissappeared

"They're looking for Matt..." Matthew looked over at him

"Gil is something..." he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist and lay his chin on his shoulder

"Oh..uh...oh yea...I..I can make them understand Gil, I won't leave without you!" Gilbert kissed Matthew's cheek

"Yea sure." Elizabeta cleared her throat

"You might want to get dressed first..." She closed the door behind her as she shuffled back down the hall to the Allies.

Gilbert and Matthew dressed quickly. Gilbert took Matthew's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked down the hallway towards the Allies

"Hi guys..." Matthew greeted shyly.

They all looked up at them with shock, except for Francis who had a perverted smile

"WHAT MATTIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT IS TOTALLY NOT COOL?!" Alfred yelled in ovious anger and shock

"Matthew what has gotten into you why are you with that wanker!" Arthur yelled

"Ohonhonhon Maybe you did learn a 'sing or two from me mon petite Mattheiu." Francis chuckled

"Nice sex 'air by the way. Ohonhonhon~" Yao was speechless at first then squeaked out an

"Aiya!" and Ivan remained silent.


	4. Chapter 4: How I live Without you

The countries in the living room all stared at Matthew and Gilbert as they held hands and stood before them. Alfred was the first one to break the silence as he walked over to Gilbert and smacked him across the face, grabbing Matthew and putting him behind him

"What the hell did you do to my baby brother!?" He growled, holding Matthew behind him and looking right into the eyes of the Prussian. Matthew looked stunned at Alfred

"A-Alfred...Please let me explain…" He muttered softly, biting his lip at his brother's over protectiveness. Alfred looked back to him as Gilbert stood still in shock

"No way Mattie! I can't believe you let this German piece of shit violate you like that!" he growled, pulling him away from Gilbert. Gilbert reached out to Matthew only to be punched in the gut by Alfred, sending him stumbling back into the wall. Alfred looked down at Gilbert

"You keep your filthy hands off of my brother!" he growled, going back to Matthew and the other countries

"W-Wait Gilbert!" Matthew called, being dragged away by Francis and his brother, tears spilling down his face

"Gilbert!" he cried, whimpering as he was dragged away.

Gilbert watched as Matthew was taken from Austria's home, coughing from the punch in his stomach from Alfred

"M-Matthew…" He muttered breathlessly, fighting back tears as Elizabeta crouched by his side, helping him up after a while

"Come on Gilbert you need to rest on the couch." she murmured, holding him up as he still seemed to be dazed by what had happened.

~To Matthew's Pov~

Matthew had been returned to his home in Canada and was currently locked in his own bedroom with Alfred outside the door, knocking lightly and trying to get a response out of his whimpering and crying Canadian brother

"Matt…will you please talk to me...please?" He asked softly, his ear pressed against the hard wood of the door, listening to the pitiful whimpers and cries of his little brother

"Hey...Matthew….I'm sorry about earlier bro but...Can...can we at least talk about it?" he asked gently, giving a light tap on the door. Matthew had had enough when he hear this, Alfred hadn't even talked to him about any of this when it really mattered, when he was with Gilbert earlier

"Go away Alfred!" He choked out through sobs, clutching his pillow as his bear pawed at his pants leg worriedly.

Alfred cringed at his brother's harsh tone "Come on Matt I-"

"I said go away!" The Canadian screamed, curling into a ball on his bed. Alfred blinked he started to feel a tinge of rage at the way his brother was acting over a German bastard that had probably only told Matthew all of that shit just to get into his pants, which he had succeeded in doing

"Matthew if this is about that German bastard he's not worth it! He only told you all that bullshit so he could have sex with you! I'm just trying to look out for you and I-!"

He was stopped by Francis putting a hand on his shoulder

"Alfred." he said softly

"Let me talk to him…" he finished, taking the spare key from his pocket as Alfred left, giving a light tap on the door as he opened it

"Matthieu? Its papa…I'm coming in," He murmured, slowly opening the door and closing it behind him. He walked over and sat on the bed

"Shh...It's okay Mon petite Matthieu." He cooed comfortingly, running gentle fingers through Matthew's hair. Matthew sniffled and moved so he was snuggling close to his papa's chest, Francis' comforting arms wrapped around his little boy

"Talk to me Matthieu." he said softly, petting his hair and kissing his forehead. Matthew's whimpers soon quieting as he was comforted.

"I-I love him papa…." He said softly, burying his face in Francis' shirt as the older blonde held him close

"I know Mon cherre...I know.." He said softly, kissing Matthew's forehead

** ~ WeDoWeDoooWahWah Time lapse in the TARDIS ~**

Matthew sighed heavily as he leaned back on his couch. He was alone in his home right now, other than the bear that was currently curled up at his side. Matthew's hair was all a mess and his clothes were wrinkled because he hadn't changed from the loose-fitting tee and sweatpants that he had slept in. His eyes were puffy and red from the tears that he hadn't been able to stop crying for an entire long week, then two and three weeks. He hadn't been able to think of anyone or anything other than Gilbert and his love for the crazy albino that he had been dragged away from what seemed like forever ago. He had locked all of his doors and the only one he ever let in was his papa and Arthur on one day who had given him some Chamomile Tea and made him forget for a few brief seconds before the Prussian had popped back into his mind. Matthew felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he thought about Gilbert some more, his wonderfully warm smile, his crazy laugh, his loving kisses, and that night...that night that he had taken his virginity...how gently and carefully he had been taking Matthew's purity and making his body his. It was all almost like a dream now. If only he could hold his wonderful Gilbert again, kiss him again, hear that wonderful laugh. He was snapped out of his trance by a wet tongue licking his hand, jumping a bit and then looking down to Kuma who had his paw on Matthew's knee and looking up at him with sparkling and curious black and beady orbs

"Hungry." he said softly, blinking curiously. Matthew chuckled softly at his expression and ruffled the little bears fur.

"How about I fix us both some lunch huh~?" He asked quietly, picking the little bear up and standing from the couch

"Okay." The bear stated blankly, paws on his owners chest as they walked to the kitchen. Matthew smiled and placed the little bear on the island in the kitchen and going to the fridge. He pulled out a can of fresh Tuna and put it into the little bears food bowl and sat it down in front of him. Kuma happily ate his food as Matthew leaned back on the counter  
"On second thought...I'm not really hungry…" He muttered, moving Kuma and his bowl to the floor before heading back into the livingroom and sprawling out on the couch with a heavy sight, tears falling down his face again as he began to think even more about Gilbert, curling up into a ball and whimpering softly.

"G-Gil...Gil…."


	5. Chapter 5: Why does It Hurt?

Gilbert slouched against the couch and coughed lightly, as his vision that was now being blurred by pain and tears that had started pouring down his cheeks a while after Matthew had been taken away. When he regained his vision he looked up into the faces of Rodrick, Elizabeta, and his brother

"W-Where…" He murmured, sitting up at looking around. He saw that he was in his basement at Ludwig's home, wondering how he had gotten there in the first place. Ludwig was the first one to speak

"Gilbert...Gilbert are you okay?" he asked, shaking his shoulder. Gilbert looked up at his brother and sighed

"Ja...I'm fine…" He muttered, gulping slightly as he stood, wobbling to his bedroom. Ludwig sighed

"Danke for bringing him home you two." He said, rubbing his temple and staring at the floor as his little Italian came downstairs, wrapping his arms around him, comfortingly nuzzling his shoulder. Roderick nodded

"Of course Ludwig. If you need anything at all just let me know alright." He said softly looking to Hungary who sighed and put a hand on Ludwig's shoulder

"You...You might want to apologise for the whole..y'know...I'm going to kill the one you're in love with thing…" she said softly, patting his shoulder before taking Rodrick's good arm and leaving with him. Once they were gone Ludwig gave a long heavy sigh as the cute little Italian moved around in front of him, wrapping small thin arms around his neck, pecking his nose gently and resting their foreheads together

"Luddy why don't we just let Gilbert rest for a little while okay. He needs the rest after all that has happened today. I can't imagine what he's going through having the one he love's dragged out of his hands after being punched in the gut. It can't be a very nice experience." He said softly, nuzzling the German lovingly. Ludwig sighed softly and held the Italian back

"Ja...He needs his rest...I don't know what I would do if someone dragged you away from me~" He cooed, kissing Feliciano's nose gently, making the Italian giggle and smile at him, taking his hand and following him back upstairs.

Gilbert had been watching the two through the door the entire time, feeling tears falling off of his cheeks again he walked out of his room, going over to his bar where he had three whole barrels of beer, plus about seven six packs. He grabbed two of the six packs of bottles and lay them on the couch by his side and popping the top on one. He guzzled down one of the bottles and tossed it on the ground, picking up another and doing the same to that one as the tears continued to pour down his face as the event from earlier had set in, whimpering in pain as he threw a second empty bottle at the wall.

~ Time Lapse~

Ludwig walked downstairs and sighed, it had happened again, three shattered beer bottles against the wall and a multitude of others scattered on the floor as a drunk Gilbert was sprawled out on the couch, another empty bottle hanging loosely in his hand. Ludwig sighed as he looked at his brother who had passed out drunk again in the past three weeks, he lay there with puffy red eyes and a wrinkled black t-shirt and jeans that he had still not changed out of.

"Gilbert wake up. Lets get you to bed." He said softly, shaking his shoulder gently

"Come on. Wake up Gilbert." he said, putting his hand on his shoulder only to have it slapped away

"Get the hell out of here!" The still drunken Prussian yelled at his brother, sitting up and glaring at him  
"All of this...its all your fucking fault!" He growled, throwing the bottle and almost hitting his brother in the face

"Its all your fault…all your fault...its your fault...your fault..." He murmured, curling up in a ball of pain and tears, the salty water pouring down his face as he shuddered softly. Ludwig looked down at his older brother felt his heart very heavy at seeing him in this state. He'd only ever seen Gilbert like this once before but it had only lasted about a week before then and he hadn't cried as much then. He was more angry then than he was now, he hadn't been crying and curled up like this, he hadn't been so weak like this. He sighed and looked down, it was his fault, he had denied him the love he was trying to show this one that he was crying over right now

"Gilbert...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry about everything…" He muttered, kneeling down by the couch and gently putting a hand on his head, smoothing down his silvery hair

"I'm sorry about Matthew...I don't want you to kill him...I wish it could be but...he /is/ the enemy…" He said softly, petting his hair and comforting the eldest, sighing softly. Gilbert sighed and sniffed slightly, looking up at Ludwig with bloodshot eyes, so much suffering in the dark circles and redness around them making his brother look even sadder

"I-Its alright...I...Its not...not your fault...its my fault...its all my fault that I lost him...t-that I lost the one I love…." He murmured, clutching the couch and feeling more tears fall from his eyes

"Its my fault that he was taken away...Its all my fault…" he muttered, standing up as his brother helped him to his bed, laying him down and covering him up in the soft blankets

"Get some rest Gilbert...You need your sleep…" He said softly, petting his brother's hair sighing softly as his brother curled up in the soft blankets, the pain evident in every little movement or word that made Ludwig almost cry at his pain, watching his brother crumble under his own sadness and emotions. Gilbert was whimpering as he clutched the covers tight in his hands as Ludwig walked back upstairs, plopping down in the living room, passing Feli in the kitchen. Feli saw Ludwig's face and walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his neck

"Is he any better?" He asked, kissing his cheek. Ludwig sighed heavily and kissed him back

"Nein...He isn't...He's actually worse than he was...He's in so much pain...I don't know what to do…" He murmured softly, leaning back against the couch as Feli kissed his cheek and neck

"Its okay Luddy. Maybe when this war is over with...maybe he'll get to see Matthew…" He murmured softly, kissing his cheek again and nuzzling his neck

"For now you will have to just let him be…" He said softly, kissing his cheek again and holding him gently. Ludwig sighed

"I've never seen him like this before...He's just...he's so sad…" He finished, sighing softly and pulling Feli around to sit on his lap

"I don't know if he'll be okay without Mattew…" He said softly, holding Feli gently.

~Gilbert's Pov~

Gilbert stared blankly at the cream colored walls, his eyes still moist from his tears as he stayed where he was. His body was numb but his mind was racing as he stared at the wall all he could see was Matthew's face...all he could hear was Matthew's voice..and all he could feel was Matthew's kiss. He whimpered weakly, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath

"Matthew...M-Matthew…"


	6. Chapter 6: A little Yellow Bird

**Canarican: An extra long chapter for you all because I love you~**

A soft scuffling was heard as Matthew walked slowly out of his bedroom, his hair all a mess and his clothes wrinkled and rustled from sleep as he walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. He walked down the stairs and sighed as he walked into his kitchen. He heard a knock on his back door and jumped, turning and looking to the door and was very surprised to see the tall Albino that was standing outside. Matthew ran over and threw the door open, immediately wrapping his arms around the neck of Gilbert Beilschmidt

"Gil~! I missed you so much~!" He cooed, truthfully it had been a month since he had seen Gilbert and he'd been all that he could think about, and was all that he could think about as he crashed his lips against the Albino's, whose hands had traveled to his waist, holding his body close as he kissed him back desperately. Matthew pulled away and smiled happily as he looked up into the crimson red eyes of his love

"Mein Gott I've missed you~" Gilbert said softly, his hands wandering over Matthew's body, memorising every little curve

"You have no idea~" Matthew cooed, kissing his nose and smiling sweetly as nuzzled his neck gently. He blushed lightly

"Oh shit I look terrible…" Matthew muttered softly, running his hands through his own hair and attempting to smooth the blonde locks. Gilbert took Matthew's hands away from his hair

"No you don't Mattie~" He cooed softly, kissing his nose gently and smiling sweetly. Matthew bit his lip lightly and moved his hand around to the front of Gilbert's pants, palming at them lightly

"Gil…" He muttered softly, pressing his body desperately against Gilbert's his soft sweet Violets glazed over with lust

"T-Take me...please…" He muttered, kissing him again, even more passionately, tangling his fingers in his hair. The albino was surprised by the sudden actions of Matthew pressing against himself against him and begging for him to take him, when the fevered kiss was over Matthew looked up at Gilbert

"If I'm gonna do that we should head to the bedroom~" He purred, picking him up bridal style and carrying him upstairs.

~Time lapse (No lemon yet ;] )~

Matthew smiled softly as he rested against Gilbert's chest, his hips and ass were hurting like fire but he was glad for that. He'd told Gilbert to be a little rougher with him and he was glad he had been like he had told him. He looked up into the eyes of the albino, his breath still rough and sweat still dripping from both of their foreheads

"I love you~" He said soft and breathlessly, his head resting back on his chest but his eyes never leaving the shimmering crimsons of the one who was beneath him

"I love you too~" Gilbert cooed, nuzzling him sweetly

"I should probably get going soon. We don't want your brother or Francis walking in on this." He said softly, kissing him gently

"I'm sorry but I can't stay much longer." He said softly. Matthew felt the tears welling in his eyes "I don't want you to go…" He whimpered, clinging to the others chest and crying. Gilbert sighed and wrapped his arms around Matthew, holding him tighter

"Shh...Its okay Birdie~" he cooed lovingly, nuzzling the soft blonde locks

"It'll be alright…" he cooed, kissing him gently

"I'll try to come back whenever I can." He said softly, kissing his cheek

"But for now I've only got another few hours to get home. I didn't tell Ludwig I was coming here. I told him I was going back to Rodricks for another day or two and its a long plane ride from Germany to here." He said, kissing his nose

"I don't want to go either." He said sighing softly. Matthew nodded sadly and sighed

"Alright. I'll miss you…" He said softly. Gilbert nodded and slowly got up, followed by Matthew, both of them lazily dressing into their cloths that were all scattered all around Matthew's bedroom. Once they were dressed Matthew limped down the stairs with Gilbert, sighing as he stopped at the door

"You should probably go out the back again...Papa is at the hotel in town and he stops by a lot." He said softly, holding onto his shirt and looking down at Gilbert's bag which had been long since forgotten at the door

"U-Um...Gil...I know this is stupid to ask and probably kind of weird but...c-can I keep one of your shirts...j-just to remind me of you…?" He asked timidly, leaning on Gilbert's chest still. Gilbert smiled softly and reached down into his bag, pulling out a large black shirt with something wrapped up inside it

"Here. I brought this here for you anyways." He said, smiling softly and kissing him gently

"I almost forgot. Glad you reminded me~" He cooed, watching Matthew unwrap the shirt and see a little yellow bird plush sitting in the palm of his hand

"Hmhm...Its adorable~" He cooed, looking up at Gilbert and kissing him lovingly, savoring the sweet touch of the others lips on his

"I love you Gilbert. With all my heart~" He cooed, resting his forehead against Gilbert's

"I love you too Matthew. I love you more than anyone or anything in the world." He said softly, one brief and final kiss before slipping back out the door. Matthew watched Gilbert through the door until he couldn't see him anymore, small tears streaming down his cheeks a smile still on his face. He sighed softly and wobbled over to the couch, laying back against the cushions only for a little bit, smiling softly as he inhaled the sweet scent of Gilbert from the black t-shirt, sighing as he held the little bird in his hand

"Hmm…" he hummed, sighing softly as there was a soft knock at the door. Matthew quickly hid the shirt and the little bird and sighed as he answered the door, jumping at seeing Alfred

"O-Oh...Hi...Hi Alfred." Alfred bit his lip and looked down, hands in his pockets as he looked up at him

"Can I come in?" He asked, scuffling his feet with a sigh. Matthew nodded

"O-Of course." he said softly, closing the door as Alfred came in.

Alfred walked in slowly, immediately noticing Matthew's limp that he was trying to hide

"Why are you limping?" He asked, sitting on the couch in the same place that Matthew had been earlier

"O-Oh am I? I-I um...I didn't notice…" He said, gulping lightly as he sat criss cross on the other side of the couch from Alfred, fiddling with his hoodie and sighing.

"So um...whats up...what are you doing here?" he asked, biting his lip. Alfred looked skeptical about his explanation of the limp but shrugged it off

"I-I um...I wanted to talk to you...about that Beilschmidt guy…" He said softly, looking a little guilty. Before he was able to speak Matthew stopped him

"Did Papa or Arthur tell you to come?" He asked. Alfred bit his lip

"Arthur talked to me but he didn't tell me to come. Neither of them did. Arthur just said that I should talk to you because….because its not good to lose a brother...I don't want that to happen Matt. Iggy never gets to see his brothers because well they all practically hate him. The only one of his siblings that even speaks to him is Ireland. She's his sister not his brother but still. I really liked it when we used to hang out. God we were such good friends once Matt...I want that back dude." He said softly. Matthew looked at him with a small smile

"I know what you mean Al...I miss when we were younger...didn't have so much to worry about…It was nice~" He said softly, sighing sweetly. Al's nose wrinkled slightly

"What's that smell?" He asked, sniffing lightly. Matthew's eyes widened as the smell of Gilbert's cologne hit his nose, oh fuck his shirt. Matthew blushed as Alfred found the black shirt and smelled it

"What's this?" He asked, holding the shirt up and looking at Matthew

"I-I um...its...its not what it seems Al I-"

"Its not what it seems!?" he screamed, standing up and throwing the shirt into Matthew's lap

"Tell me why this isn't what it seems! Where the hell did you get that Matthew?!" he asked angrily, looking down at him after pushing Texas back up on his nose. Matthew whimpered slightly and clutched the black fabric tightly in his hands

"A-Alfred...if you'd let me explain I-"  
"No don't fucking explain it to me Matthew! Tell me where it came from!? And how the hell it got here! Cause last time I fuckin check you didn't have this!" He said, holding up the little bird. Matthew looked very scared

"A-Al...please...give..give it back...please…" He said timidly, reaching a hand out to his little bird. Alfred looked down into his brothers eyes, shock and outrage filling his own vibrant blues

"Matthew…Please tell me." He said softly  
"Is that why your limpin' have you seen..him the past few days? Did you two...fuck?" He asked, looking down at him for an explination. Matthew looked down and whimpered

"I-I...Gilbert was here earlier...that was my present from him...he had it wrapped in this shirt...a-and...yea...w-we...we did…" He said softly, his lip quivering slightly, a few tears forming in his eyes. Alfred was doing his best to control his temper  
"Matt...I don't know...I don't know if you know what the situation is with the war or not but you do realise he's on the opposite side? You cannot be in love with him. You cannot have a relationship with him. He's the enemy." he said, his voice getting progressively louder with each sentence as he spoke to him. Matthew whimpered again, looking down as a few tears rolled down his cheeks

"Go home Al…" He said softly. Al looked back into his eyes

"What?" he said

"I said go home!" he screamed, tears pouring down his face

"M-Matthew.."

"Go home Alfred…" He said a little softer. Alfred looked hurt and angered as he stared straight into Matthew's eyes

"Fine…" he threw the little yellow bird at Matthew and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Getting Better

**Canarican: Okay I thought it was about time you guys got a**

**happyish chapter instead of a feels flood ^^ So here you go!**

Gilbert sighed as he walked into the plane, a yawn leaving his lips as he took his seat, leaning back against the wall with a long sigh as he pulled a small red shirt from his bag. He smiled and rubbed the gentle fabric softly, putting it up to his face and inhaling the sweet aroma of Matthew. The scent was almost a soft lavender smell but with a hint of sweetness. He sighed softly and held the shirt in his lap

"I miss you Birdie~" He cooed to himself, holding the shirt to his face and leaning on it a little

"Is that your girlfriend's?" he heard a small voice ask. Gilbert looked up with a small smile

"Nein it's my partners…" he said softly, rubbing the soft and sweet smelling fabric. The small woman whose voice he had heard sat down beside him

"Hmhm so is your partner just another name for your lover?" She asked, smiling a little as she looked to him. Gilbert smiled nervously at the small girl

"I-I um.."

"I don't mind if your lover is a guy. I understand hmhm I'm actually on my way home to see my girlfriend Maria~" She said, smiling a little with her sparkling violet eyes, her soft blonde hair pulled back into pigtails with little red ribbons, she was a cute little thing

"Ja~ I'm on my way back to Germany. I'm actually not allowed to see my Matthew." he said, sighing softly. The girl looked sad and shocked

"Aww why not?" She asked. Gilbert sighed

"Well...We're kind of on different sides of a little feud that's going on right now. My brother hates his guts and his brother wants to murder me….It's a little complicated…" He said sadly. She put a small hand on his shoulder

"Oh I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I couldn't see Maria…So how did you get to see him today?" She asked curiously. Gilbert smiled

"Can I know your name first perhaps?" He asked, smiling a bit

"Hmhm I'm Madeline~" She cooed, smiling a little bit. Gilbert offered her his hand

"Gilbert~" He said softly, shaking her hand with a little smile.

~Time Lapse~

Gilbert smiled as he and Madeline got off of the plane together, still laughing and talking together. Suddenly Gilbert heard a loud German voice in the distance  
"Maaaad Dieeeeee~" Suddenly Madeline was tackle hugged by a taller girl with silver grey hair who also kissed her passionately. Gilbert chuckled softly and smiled as the other girl held Madeline close, nuzzling her lovingly  
"Hi Ria~…" Madeline murmured shyly, kissing her nose.

Maria smiled and kissed her gently

"Who's this guy~?" she asked, pulling away and just holding her hand

"Oh this is Gilbert. We were sitting together on the plane. He was coming home from seeing his boyfriend~" She cooed sweetly, kissing the albino girl's cheek gently. Maria smirked  
"Nice to meet ya Gilbert~" She cooed, holding Maddie protectively with a smirk. Gilbert smirked

"Nice to meet you too~" he said, shaking the taller girl's hand

"Well it was nice to meet both of you but I should get going~ My brother doesn't know I'm gone and I need to be getting home ~" he said, smiling to both of them

"Thank you for keeping me company on the plane Maddie." he cooed. Maddie smiled happily  
"Your welcome Gilbert. It was nice talking to you. I hope you and Matthew get to be together soon~" she cooed sweetly, smiling as she and Maria walked away, hand in hand, their hands swinging as they walked together. Gilbert smiled and watched them walk away. He envied how happy they were, wishing he and Matthew could be together like that. He sighed softly and got his bag, putting it on his back and walking out of the airport and sighing softly, walking to austria's home. Which wasn't far from the airport thankfully.

~Time lapse~

Gilbert sighed as he went into Austria's home, sighing softly

"I'm back." He called, being greeted in the front room by Eliza with a small smile on her face as he plopped down on the couch

"Hi Gilbert~" She cooed

"Did you get to see him~?" She asked, making Gilbert smile wide.

"Ja~ I did~ We got to talk and...other things. I gave him my shirt and a little plush Gilbird...he cried when I left but he was happy to have me for a little while…" He said softly, pulling Matthew's red shirt from his bag

"I got this~" He cooed, holding the red shirt close to his chest. Eliza smiled and sat down beside him  
"I'm glad you got to at least go for a little while. There's news that the war is going to end soon so maybe you'll get to see him more. Possibly even move in with him~" she cooed, petting his hair comfortingly. Gilbert sighed, pressing the shirt to his face

"Gott I hope so…." he muttered,leaning into her hand a little and thinking about Matthew and leaned back on the couch, smiling as he thought about Matthew's soft and gentle hands, picturing them running through his soft silvery hair and laying on his bare chest, his head spinning as the sweet scent of the shirt, combined with the gentle stroking of his hair by Eliza making him sink into an actually restful sleep for the first time in a whole month that he'd been without Matthew that hadn't been induced by alcohol.

~Pov Change~

Matthew sighed as he lay back on his bed, his sheets still smelling like the sweet Albino whose shirt he was clutching now and the little bird sitting beside him on the bed. He smiled sweetly as he felt the gentle fabric of the shirt brushing against his skin, his face holding an actually sincere smile on his face for the first time in a month as he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't really late but Matthew was just tired from the encounter with Alfred earlier. He heard a knock on the door and a ring of the door bell with a sigh, getting up and going downstairs. He opened the door and smiled, glad it was his papa and not Alfred

"Bonjour papa~" He cooed sweetly, hugging his father gently. Francis smiled

"Bonjour Matthieu~ May I come in~?" He asked, smiling as he noticed that Matthew seemed to actually be happy for the first time since he'd been taken away from Gilbert

"Oui~ Of course Papa~" He said, letting his papa in and , closing the front door, wobbling with him into the living room and sitting on the couch criss cross. Francis sighed softly and sat by Matthew's side, making him turn to him, taking his hands and looking right into his eyes

"Alfred told me." He said, having noticed his limp

"So Gilbert came over hmm~? Did you two enjoy yourselves~?" He asked, stroking Matthew's cheek, making him blush immensely as his papa was so direct with him

"P-Please don't be mad…" He muttered.

"Matthieu I'm not mad~" He cooed, kissing his cheek

"I'm glad you got to see him. I'm glad you two are together~ You're so sweet together~" He cooed, petting his hair and smiling to him. Matthew smiled a little bit

"R-Really papa~?" He asked, smiling happily and leaning into his touch as his papa wiped away his few tears that had spilled from his eyes. Francis nodded and smiled softly

"Oui really mon petite Matthieu~" He cooed, petting his hair

"And I'm going to help you~ We can contact Gilbert and you two can be together again. The war will be ending soon anyways and he can hide here until then~" He said, smiling and kissing Matthew's forehead

"R-Really papa~? You can bring Gilbert here~?!" Matthew asked excitedly

"And he can stay here~?" He asked. Francis nodded in approval

"Oui. I'll send for him as soon as I get a chance. I promise you Alfred won't hurt him and I will protect you both~" He cooed, kissing his cheek. Matthew wrapped his arms around Francis' neck

"Merci papa~ Merci~" He cooed, hugging him happily


	8. Chapter 8: Love in Canada

Matthew paced his floor as he waited for his papa to return from the airport with a sigh, holding his shirt to his chest. He perked up as he heard a car pull up in the drive and walked over to the door. He saw the Taxi pull up and he saw Gilbert get out and immediately ran out, throwing his arms around the Prussian and accidentally sending both of them to the ground with a small squeak followed by some laughter from the Prussian which encouraged Matthew into a small giggle as well

"Hi Gil~" He cooed sweetly, pecking his lips gently. Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arms around Matthew

"Hey Matt~" He cooed. Francis smiled as he saw the two in front of him with a small smile as he handed the cab driver his money

"I'll be right back mon ami~" He cooed

"Stay here." he said going over to the two on the ground in front of him

"Matthieu aren't you going to say Hi to your papa~" he teased, helping the two up. Matthew smiled happily and stood up before going over to his papa and wrapping his arms around him

"Merci for bringing Gilbert home to me~" He cooed, smiling as he pulled back just enough to see his face

"Your welcome Mathieu~" He cooed sweetly, kissing his forehead sweetly

"I'm going to head back to the hotel. You two have fun~" He cooed, hugging him again before letting him go and giving him to Gilbert "

"Take care of him mon ami. I expect mon petite Mathieu to be treated with respect and love, okay?" He said softly. Gilbert nodded

"Ja. I will. I'll take care of him…." He paused, taking both of Matthew's hands and looking right into his eyes

"And I'm definitely going to make sure to love him. I already do love him." Matthew smiled as bright as he'd ever smiled, small tears forming in his eyes at Gilbert's words as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around his neck. Francis smiled sweetly at this scene

"Good bye Mathieu~" He cooed sweetly, getting into the cab as the two lovers embraced . When Francis was gone Matthew took Gilbert into the house, before kissing him passionately, pushing him back onto the couch and straddling him. His hands tangling into his hair. Gilbert was surprised at the Canadian's sudden action but happily complied, his hands rubbing up under Matthew's shirt and rubbing his nipple. Matthew pulled out of the kiss and stifled out a soft moan at the other's hands moved over his body and his lips wandered to his neck, sucking and licking lovingly

"Lets get upstairs Matthew~ We don't want to ruin that lovely couch of yous~" He purred, running his hands down Matthew's sides and over his thigh, picking him up and carrying him upstairs to his room. He sat on the edge of the bed, Matthew straddling his lap gently. Matthew looked at Gilbert with lust in his beautiful violet eyes as they blinked and shimmered at him. Gilbert's hands moved over his body, taking in every inch of him, making him moan and writhe at this very small and simple gesture. Gilbert smirked as he pulled loose Matthew's shirt, tossing it aside. Matthew gently ran his hands over the front of Gilbert's shirt, his eyes half lidded and his lips pursed as he leaned forward to his ear "Let me~" He cooed sweetly, his soft slender fingers slowly and sensually undoing every single button down his shirt, pushing the fabric aside slowly. His fingers traced every single muscle slowly, breathing in the beautiful scent that was Gilbert's. His eyes took in every inch of the beautiful body in front of him slowly, his eyes eventually finding the front of his pants where a large bulge was present. Matthew chuckled softly and smiled shyly

"Hmhm~ Looks like somebody is excited~" He cooed softly, his hand going into the front of Gilbert's pants, rubbing his hardened member slowly with the palm of his hand

"Mmn~ Your so hard~ And you aren't wearing underwear~ You must have been planning on doing this~" He purred, pulling his hand out and undoing the button and slowly unzipping the zipper and pulling his cock out. Matthew chuckled softly and rubbed his hardened dick very slowly, before leaning down and kissing his tip, licking from tip to base and swirling his tongue on him before taking him fully in his mouth, bobbing his head on his member. Gilbert's fingers tangled into his hair, groaning at the feeling of Matthew's mouth around his cock, making him moan even louder.

"Mein gott Birdie~" he purred, feeling his release so close. Matthew bobbed his head even more, taking Gilbert into his mouth completely, bobbing his head faster until Gilbert came. Matthew swallowed as much as he could a little bit of it dripping down his chin and neck. Gilbert looked down and panted softly, rubbing his cheek. Matthew chuckled softly at his face as he pushed Gilbert back on the bed and smirked as he pulled his bottoms off, smirking as he slipped up his fingers before slowly slipping one into his own entrance slowly preparing himself

"A-Ahh~" He purred, gulping softly as he added a second finger, scissoring his entrance as Gilbert watched him. Gilbert smirked as he watched Mathew's fingers sliding in and out of his own entrance, making the Canadian moan his name in between soft pants

"A-Ahh...Oooohhh~ Gilbert~" Matthew moaned as he moved his fingers in and out faster, adding a third finger into his tight little entrance, stretching him out more. Gilbert growled softly as he watched this, reaching his hand up and stroking Matthew's member . Matthew groaned loud at this

"A-Ah..You..you don't have to do that…" He moaned, pushing a fourth finger into himself, stretching himself more. Matthew gasped as Gilbert pulled his fingers out, whimpering as his member slowly pushed himself into Matthew's entrance, sitting back up again. Matthew moaned out his name

"A-Ahhh~ He growled softly, feeling him move in slowly, pushing him onto his member

"N-Nnn...Its all in...God...y-your so big…" he murmured, clinging to his shoulders as the other started thrusting up into him, making Matthew bounce on his lap "Ah-!Ah-!Ah-!" Matthew squealed with each thrust, clinging even harder, his nails digging into Gilbert's shoulders.

"God~ You're filling me up Gil~" He purred, bouncing faster and squealing loud as he felt Gilbert's hips pushing up into him. The sounds of smacking skin filled the room as he moved faster

"I-I'm close~ Ah! I-I-I'm cumming~!" He screamed, cumming hard on his and Gilbert's chest and stomachs. Gilbert groaned and pulled his cheeks apart, filling Matthew's ass with his cum with a loud growl

"A-Ahh~! Yes Gilbert~!" He screamed, panting softly as they both rode the waves of pleasure that was currently rushing through their body's

"I-I-I love you Gilbert~" Matthew panted softly, his head rested in Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert smiled, pulling himself out of Matthew and smiling softly. Gilbert lay back against the bed and pulled the cover up over them, holding Matthew's panting form against his chest  
"I l-love you too~" He cooed, pressing little kisses against his neck and cheek, petting his hair softly, kissing him sweetly and smiling as the blonde's eyes started to flutter closed. Gilbert kissed his forehead

"I'm happy I get to stay this time~" He cooed, his strong arms around him. Matthew smiled sweetly, smaller, feminine hands slipping up against Gilbert's chest and rubbing his toned chest gently and kissing the Albino's nose

"Me too~" He cooed.


	9. Chapter 9: Telephone

Alfred sighed softly as he lay back against the couch, rubbing his temple as the memories of his last encounter with Matthew flew through his head

**"What's this?"**

**"I-I um...its...its not what it seems Al I-"**

**"Its _not_ what it seems!?"**

Alfred shuddered as the heard the harsh tone in his own voice as the memory continued to haunt him he hated that he had been that way to his brother. He only wanted to protect him

**"Tell me why this isn't what it seems! Where the hell did you get that Matthew?!"**

**"A-Alfred...if you'd let me explain I-"**

**"_No_ don't fucking explain it to me Matthew!"**

He sighed softly, jumping as Ivan sat beside him

"What is the matter Alfred?" He asked, gently putting a hand on the other's shoulder

"It's nothing…." He muttered, leaning against Ivan carefully. Ivan gently pet Alfred's hair

"I understand Alfred. Even if you do not want to talk about it I know how hard it is. You really didn't have to be so harsh with him. He's going through a hard time right now with being separated from his lover." He said softly, pecking the American's pink cheek gently. Alfred sighed and rested against him gently, nuzzling against the warmth and security of his chest.

"I know… I really was too hard on the dude….He's really in love...I know he is...I see it in his eyes….behind the tears I always cause when I try to reason with him…" He muttered, closing his eyes and his head down slightly towards the floor in front of him. Ivan sighed

"It's alright~ You were just protecting him from getting hurt by someone who is questionable in the love department, Da~" He said, kissing him again and wrapping his arms around him carefully.

"You were not very easy on me when I first started to pursue you either~" He cooed, chuckling softly and resting his forehead against Alfred's cheek. Alfred leaned into his side and smiled just a little

"Yea….I don't know what to do Ivan...How do I make it up to him...show him that I'm just trying to help him…" He muttered, sighing a little and hiding his face in Ivan's neck gently, sighing a little more. Ivan smiled softly

"Just try and support him. Don't get mad about him about his love...Let him be with Gilbert. For that German bastard to come all the way to Canada just to fuck him he must really love him~" He teased slightly. Alfred gave him a look like 'shut the fuck up' and he immediately got serious again.

"The time that Prussia spent at my house I knew him to be quite loyal. Not to me of course. He just wanted to get back to his brother. Of course I don't really blame him~" He said, chuckling softly

Alfred sighed softly "Maybe...Maybe I should talk to him...I don't want to go over though...I might interrupt him or something...I don't know if he…" He paused, not even wanting to know if that German bastard was over there or not.

"I think I'll call him…." He said, pecking Ivan's cheek as he got out of his arms and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Matthew's number.

~~Back to Matt and Gil~~

Matthew smiled as he leaned on Gilbert. He smiled as he looked up at his Albino lover, feeling a soft kiss pressed to his lips as Gilbert fluffed his hair, pulling the little blonde into his lap. Matthew smiled and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, kissing him passionately and sweetly. Matthew was still a little bit sore from last night but he didn't care. He was just glad to have Gilbert back and safe in his arms, all to himself and with each other. Their kiss was interrupted when Matthew heard his cell phone ringing with his national anthem. He sighed as he pulled back earning a whining groan from Gilbert whose lap he was still straddling as he took the phone in his hands. Matthew's eyes widened as he looked at the caller I.D. He shh'd Gilbert and answered it.

"H-Hello…" He muttered.

"Hey...Matt…." He murmured, sighing softly

"Um...I just...I wanted to say I was sorry...about the other day...I'm...I...I really need to be more supportive of you and I know I shouldn't have been as harsh as I was the other day." He said, pausing slightly as Matthew moved off of Gilbert's lap, leaning on his shoulder

"I didn't mean to be so mad at you...I went too far when I started yelling at you that...I just don't want to see you get hurt by him...I want you to be happy...and if he makes you happy you can be with him but he can't be in your country right now. He really is on the other side of a Warand there are terrible things going on with the other side…" He muttered softly. Matthew smiled a little bit and sighed

"I know what you mean Al...I forgive you.." He said sweetly, snuggling into Gilbert. Alfred's eyes widened

"R-Really?! You do?! Oh I'm so glad~ I thought you'd hate me forever for that….but...I am serious...He can't be with you now...but...after all this shit is cleared up it'd be fine. I mean...we should have this war in the bag within at least a month or so…" He muttered slowly

"After that I don't care if the guy fucking moves in with ya~" He cooed, finishing up and gulping a bit as he felt Ivan nibble at his ear and his boyfriend's hands traveling over his thigh. Alfred's face turned bright red as he did this, doing his best to hold back a moan. Matthew was confused when his brother stopped talking

"A-Al...Are you still there?" He asked. Alfred gulped deep as he had to answer back

"I-I um...Nnn...Y-Yea dude…..L-Listen..I-I-I mmph...I gotta go." He struggled out, surpressing his moans as Ivan's hands rubbed the front of his pants, making him give his boyfriend a glare as Matthew's own face turned red as he realized what was happening

"O-Oh...Alright….s-so, uh, talk to you later…" he muttered, hearing a small groan from his brother on the other end

"Y-Yea...bye." And with that Alfred hung up. Matthew's face was bright red as he set his phone aside

"I hate it when Ivan does that to Al while he's on the phone….I wish those two could keep their personal doings personal…" he said softly. Gilbert started to chuckle but then laughed out loud

"Ahahaha Your brother and that Russian bastard are dating!?" He asked, still laughing uncontrollably

"And who get's fucked in that relationship!?" Gilbert asked, his laughter strengthening as he saw Matthew's face

"H-How would I know that!?" he asked, stopping to think for a moment

"I-I guess it would be Ivan but on the other hand it could be Al because he really doesn't like to give in...I guess it depends on which one of them…" Gilbert sighed and stopped him right there with a kiss.

"Okay I thought it was funny without the explanation of Uke fucking Seme Mattie~" He cooed, pecking his nose

"I really don't care either way I just think its a hilarious pair because those two used to hate each other." he said, wrapping Matthew up in his arms again and smiling

"Of course we know how that goes in this relationship~" He purred. Matthew blushed

"Y-Yea...I guess we do…" Matthew smirked a little bit, wanting to catch Gilbert off guard by saying something dirty and he did.

"So I guess that makes me your slut that likes it real hard up the ass~" He whispered in Gilbert's ear, immediately making the albino turn a bright shade of red and look down at him with a surprised expression.


	10. Chapter 10 : Let it Go

Matthew sighed happily as he opened his eyes, looking right up into the sleeping face of his lover and whole world Gilbert Beilschmidt. Matthew rubbed Gilbert's chest gently and smiled, slowly inching out of the bed stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, flinching at the slight soreness in his hips and sides. Matthew sighed sleepily as he pulled on his underwear and Gilbert's black tee shirt, smiling as he saw him asleep on the bed, messy and silvery-grey hair sprawled out over the pillow behind him. He smiled sweetly and walked downstairs, still a little wobble in his steps as he went into the kitchen, another small yawn escaping from his mouth. He smiled, making himself a cup of coffee and adding two sugars, one cream, and of course a little bit of Maple syrup. He heard a knock on the door and sighed, wobbling over to it and opening it up. He nearly dropped his coffee mug, squeaking as he opened the door to see Alfred.

"A-Al!" He squeaked, quickly putting the mug down on the table and quickly putting the shirt down a bit more, gulping a bit and hoping Alfred didn't see the the few hickeys on his thighs and the upper part of his legs and hips.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked, frantically hiding behind the door a bit. Alfred blushed slightly

"I-I um…sorry Matt...wha-um...why are you like...half naked..?" He asked, averting his eyes and looking away, embarrassed at the sight of his younger brothers messy appearance at the moment, gulping at bit.

"Y-You know what...d-don't answer that…" he muttered, scratching the back of his head

"I-I um...I wanted to come see you...Wanted to know if...maybe you wanted to hang out or-"

"Hey Mattie where do you keep your creamer?!" Gilbert called from the kitchen. Alfred's eyes widened at his

"Matthew...is...is that who the hell I think it is?" He asked, trying so hard to control his temper for Matthew. Matthew's face was a pale white now as he looked up at his brother

"U-Um...top shelf." He called back to Gilbert

"A-Al..please...don't get angry.." He muttered, his eyes already glimmering with tears. Suddenly Gilbert walked over, only in underwear, eyes widening at Alfred.

"O-Oh...Hallo Alfred." he muttered. Alfred growled loudly, gulping slightly as his fists clenched tightly at his sides as he glared into the crimson red eyes of Gilbert, speaking to Matthew right now.

"What. The Hell. Is he doing here?" He asked through gritted teeth, his sapphire orbs filling with rage. Matthew gulped

"H-He's…

"What! is he doin' here Matt!?" Alfred interrupted, pushing Matthew aside a bit and making him trip and fall, slamming the door as he came inside, getting right up in Gilbert's face, their height about equal but Alfred being just a bit taller. Alfred's nostrils flared, looking like an enraged bull.

"Tell me Beilschmidt! What are you doing here?" He growled, almost in his face. Matthew's eyes watered as he looked up at Al from where he had tripped on the floor and fallen, getting up slowly and putting his hand on Alfred's shoulder only to get it knocked away again.

"A-Alfred...please...calm down...stop.." He whimpered. Gilbert's face was now holding its own look of anger and rage as well, him staring right back into Alfred's eyes

"I'm here because unlike _you_.._I_ was invited. And I _was_ fucking my boyfriend." He growled. This sent Alfred over the edge and he send a left hook, slamming his fist against Gilbert's face. Gilbert growled and sent a fist right back at Alfred, the two of them flailing their hands towards each other and eventually falling to the ground and rolling around, knocking into tables and the couch and other furnishings in the livingroom, Gilbert a bit more exposed landing more bodily damage. Matthew had curled up in the corner behind the door, hugging his knees to his chest, whimpering and crying softly.

"S-Stop...Alfred...P-Please….Stop...Please stop...Gil.." He said, a small squeak at the end. What finally broke up the huge fight was the fact that Ivan and Francis had come in the door together. Ivan immediately ran over to Alfred, pulling him away from Gilbert and Francis grabbing the Albino and helping him up, keeping him off of Alfred. Alfred was struggling like a wild mustang against Ivan's hold on his waist

"Let me the fuck go! I'm gonna kill that dick! I'm gonna kill him! GERMAN BASTARD!" He screamed. Once Ivan had Alfred out of the door, going to try and calm him down Francis let Gilbert go

"Go upstairs and get cleaned up. Get dressed okay." He said softly, patting his back. Gilbert nodded and sighed, walking upstairs to get dressed and cleaned up. Francis went over to Matthew and sat down beside his son, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead gently as he pulled him close He rocked him gently, comforting him

**[1]**"Shh C'est bon mon petit Mathieu...C'est fini maintenant~ Mon petit cherre son bien...C'est correct Mathieu~" He cooed softly, rocking him more and smiling softly. Matthew whimpered softly

"P-Papa...Gilbert?" He asked softly, sniffling a little bit. Francis smiled, looking up and seeing if Gilbert was back yet

**[2]** "Il va bien~ Il peut avoir besoin de quelques points, mais...ouais~" He cooed sweetly, kissing his forehead again

"Vous...Vous etes sur…?" Matthew muttered

"Oui~" Francis cooed, kissing his nose gently and helping him up from the floor.

~Alfy's pov~

Alfred growled loud and struggled against his boyfriend's arms even more

"FUCK! Ivan let me go! L-Let me go! Let me go…" He eventually deflated, his rage morphing into tears, his body turning to Ivan and burying his face in his strong chest. Ivan gently pet his hair

**[3]**"Yego khorosho Alfred. Spokoystviye~ Shh Yego khorosho~" He cooed, kissing the top of his head and gently holding him close. Alfred sighed, tears flooding uncontrollably down his cheeks

"I-I didn't mean…" Ivan shooshed him

"It's okay." He said.

~Back to Gil and Mattie~

Matthew was still leaning on the wall as Gilbert finally came back down, fully dressed and a few bandages on the wounds on his head.

"Mattie?" Matthew immediately pushed off of the wall and rushed over to him, looking him over and kissing him lovingly

"G-Gil are you alright?! Oh God this looks awful Gilbert!" He panicked quietly, fawning over Gilbert. Gilbert chuckled sweetly and interrupted his lover with a sweet little kiss on the lips, chuckling at his reaction

"I'm fine~" He cooed softy. Matthew blushed a bit, smiling and nodding

"Have I mentioned that I love how you make me stop talking..~?" he cooed, kissing his nose

"Lets head to the hospital and get you patched up~" He said softly. Gilbert smiled sweetly, reaching into his pocket

"Not quite yet~" He cooed, pulling out an Iron cross just like the one he always wore.

"I want you to wear this~ That way everyone will know that your mine~" He cooed, kissing him gently as he placed the little trinket into Matthew's palm. Matthew's eyes widened in shock

"O-Oh Gil...I can't accept this…this is."

"Yours. Look at the back." Matthew looked at Gilbert with a confused expression and then turned it over in his hand. His name was engraved beautifully on the back. Matthew smiled happily as Gilbert took it from his hands and placed it carefully around his neck

"Ich leibe dich Matthew~" He cooed, gently pulling him close, resting his forehead against Matthew's

"I want you to stay with me forever alright~" He finished, pulling Matthew into a soft, sweet, loving kiss. Francis smiled softly and passionately, murmuring sweet things in French and sighing sweetly as they pulled apart, staring into each others eyes.

"Gilbert. I would hope you plan on asking me if you're going to propose to mon petit Mathieu~" He teased, chuckling sweetly. Matthew blushed brightly at Francis' comment

"N-Non papa!...W-We're taking things slow…" He said softly. Gilbert nodded in agreement

"Ja~ Some day but not yet~" He cooed sweetly. Matthew smiled and nodded, pecking Gilbert's cheek

"I'm going to go get dressed then we'll go~" He cooed. Gilbert's face gained a smirk as he pulled Matthew to his chest

"Aww but why can't you go like this, sexy~?" he purred in a sexy tone, nibbling his earlobe. Matthew blushed and gulped slightly

"N-Non...I won't be doing that~ It's to early Gil don't tell me your hard again." He said softly, rubbing Gilbert's chest. Matthew blushed and smirked slightly.

"I'm saving something for tonight~" He cooed, pecking his lips again before pulling away, squeaking a bit as his ass was slapped by Gilbert. Matthew rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs, hips swaying side to side his limb still a bit prominent. Gilbert laughed lightly and turned to Francis who had a pervy look on his face

"Umm…" He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Francis smirked slightly.

"Ohonhonhon~ You certainly are bringing out a bit of his naughty side aren't you Gilbert~" Francis laughed happily

"I think you and I should hang out more~" He cooed

~Time lapse~

Gilbert sighed as he sat at the table at the doctors office, sighing as the doctor finished stitching up a small gash above his eye, flinching a bit at the slight bit of pain that it caused, having the final stitch in. Matthew smiled as he held Gilbert's hand, sitting in the chair beside him

"Thank you doctor." He said sweetly, smiling to Gilbert as she finished up by bandaging it

"Your welcome ~" She said sweetly, gently smoothing the bandage down

"Okay. You should clean and rebandage this daily. Come back in about two weeks and we'll check this out again~" She said sweetly. Matthew smiled and stood up, pecking Gilbert's forehead. The nurse frowned a bit at this

"Okay listen I let you two hold hands while you were here but please don't do that." She said, an irritated sigh escaping her lips. Matthew's little smile disappeared at that

"W-What's wrong with me kissing his forehead. He doesn't feel good I'm helping him feel better." He said softly. The doctor smiled

"I just don't like...Public displays of affection in my office by...nevermind...just...go.." she said softly, opening the door and gesturing for them to leave. Matthew looked sad

"O-Oh...Okay…" He said softly, his hand releasing Gilbert's slowly and crossing behind his back. Gilbert didn't deflate like Matthew did. Gilbert was angered by this

"Hold on just a goddamn minute." He said angrily, standing up and taking Matthew's hand again, taking his hands out from behind his back.

"Are you only saying that because we're both guys." He asked. The doctor didn't respond to him and Gilbert snarled

"I knew it." He said, growling a bit and pulling Matthew to his side, kissing him eagerly.

"Now deal with it." He said, walking Matthew out of the hospital and to their car. Matthew blushed as they walked out of the building

"G-Gilbert...what...w-what was that for?" He asked, getting into the car with him

"It was me dissing a homophobic person~"

**1. Its okay my little Matthew. It's all over now. My little dear it's okay...It's okay Matthew.**

**2. He's fine~ He may need a few stitches but...yea**

**3. Its okay Alfred. Calm. Shh Its okay**


	11. Chapter 11: The Aftermath

Gilbert sighed out a small yawn as he walked downstairs, letting Matthew sleep over for now. He went to the front door and picked up a newspaper. The war was over….it was finally over. Matthew had come downstairs unbeknownst to Gilbert and wrapped his arms around the Albino's waist and smiled

"Morning Gil~" He cooed sleepily, making the albino jump

"M-Mattie Look!" He said, turning to the blonde and showing him the paper

"O-Oh my goodness...It...It's finally over~ Gilbert your not the enemy anymore!" He said happily, jumping up and wrapping his arms around the Prussian's neck, kissing him lovingly. Gilbert smiled happily, leading Matthew inside and closing the door behind him

"How about you make us some coffee...I'm going to see if I can call West." He said softly, realizing he'd walked out on his brother what seemed to be forever ago and it pretty much was. It was almost a year ago… Matthew nodded

"Of course Gilbert. You haven't seen him in so long. I'll call Alfred too and see how he is." Gilbert nodded

"Ja…" He quickly sat down and pulled his cell out of the table by the couch. He hadn't had it out or turned on in forever. He had been using the one Matthew had given him. This one didn't have service here anyways. He pulled both phones out and dialed his brother's number. Suddenly on the other phone about two hundred calls, texts, and messages popped up. So many were from his brother with things like

"Where the hell are you?"

"Gilbert, pick up please…"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Are...are you alive."

"Please come home Gilbert."

"Bruder I need you.."

Gilbert's heart sank as he read through the messages from his brother, tears starting to fight their way out of his eyes. He listened as the phone rang, gulping slightly

"P-Please pick up…" He muttered softly. When the ringing stopped he waited for a moment and then a small

"Ciao…" Was heard from the other end

"F-Feli? Is that you?" a small gasp was heard on the other end

"Gilbert! Si! Si it is me! Dios Mio where have you been!" The petite Italian worried, obviously shaken

"I'm fine Feli. Where is West." Silence on the other end

"L-Luddy…" He said softly, earning a groan from another person in the room

"H-He's hurt real bad right now Gilbert….I've been taking care of him and Kiku for the past few weeks...They're both hurt. Especially Japan…" He said softly, a small whimper escaping

"C-Can you come home Gilbert...Please...I-I need your help…" He said softly, whimpering and crying softly as Gilbert's mouth remained slightly ajar

"J-Ja...I'll get on a plane as soon as I can…" He said softly, shuddering with a small gulp

"I'll be home soon okay." He said reassuringly. Feli sniffed

"S-Si...Grazie…" He said softly, whimpering softly as Gilbert hung up. Gilbert's body was visably shaking as he let the phone fall to the couch. Matthew came into the room, his face as pale as a sheet as he looked over at Gilbert

"H-How bad…." He muttered, his body shivering a bit. Gilbert bit his lip, holding back his tears so hard that he felt his body go numb, he couldn't speak or he would cry but he had to.

"B-Bad…" was all he managed to get out before Matthew ran over and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, crying into his shoulder

"G-Gilbert I'm so sorry…" He whimpered in between sobbs. Gilbert suddenly wondered who else was hurting right now that Matthew cared about...Alfred, Ivan, Francis, Arthur...One of them could have been affected, apparently the end had been hard on everyone. Gilbert finally calmed himself and Matthew down enough to speak

"I'm taking a plane back to Germany in an hour. I'll be back as soon as I patch things up with mein bruder." He said, kissing him gently. Matthew nodded

"I'm going to New York. That's where Alfred is now. I'm taking a plane to get there faster." He said, kissing him gently

"Let's get packing then Mattie~" He Gilbert cooed, petting his hair and sighing softly as they both got up and walked upstairs.

~Time Lapse~

Gilbert held Matthew's hand as they walked through the airport when they finally got to the place that they were going to separate and board their planes Matthew turned to Gilbert

"S-See you in two weeks." He said softly. Gilbert smiled softly

"Ja. Two weeks. I have my phone if you need to call me." he said softly, kissing him gently. Matthew smiled sweetly and nodded with another small goodbye before Gilbert pulled him into a soft and passionate kiss

"I love you Gilbert."

"I love you too Matthew~" He cooed, kissing him gently as they finally went their separate ways. Gilbert boarded the plane and after a while they finally took off. Gilbert dozed off on the plane and when he woke up they had arrived in Germany. Gilbert got off the plane, rushed through the airport, stopping for a quick snack to ease his stomach and soon getting in a cab. When he arrived at his brother's home and knocked on the door it was answered by a very sleepy looking Feliciano Vargas, in only a loose fitting tee and some underwear

"C-Ciao...Gilbert~" He cooed happily through a yawn, going over and hugging the Prussian weakly. Gilbert smiled a little bit for the Italian, he always thought Feli was cute but he never really had the feelings for him that his bruder had. He hugged him back gently, carefully, hoping not to break his fragile little figure.

"Hallo Feli. Gott you look like you haven't slept at all." He said softly, pulling back and carefully brushing a strand of hair from his face to reveal sleepy amber eyes with dark circles under them

"I haven't been able to. I've been looking after Japan and Germany…" He said softly, yawning a bit, stepping aside and letting Gilbert in. Gilbert smiled happily as their German Shepherd Blitzkrieg came up to him with a small bark. Gilbert chuckled softly and leaned down, petting the dog playfully

"Hallo buddy~" He cooed sweetly before standing back up. Blitzkrieg whined and trotted up the stairs to Ludwig's bedroom. Gilbert followed him and went to the door. The big German Shephard was laying next to Ludwig's leg as he lay sleeping in his bed, or what appeard to be sleep, his face was twisted up in pain as he lay their. Feli walked over to the side of his bed and put a hand on his forehead. That was when Gilbert noticed a big bruise on Feli's leg and another on his arm and a few more on the back of his neck. Gilbert went over to Feli and got his arm which also had a bruise on it

"Feli...What happened to you?" He asked. Feli whimpered

"G-Germany got mad when you left Gilbert...His boss made him go crazy for a while...He took out his anger on me…" He muttered softly, pulling his shirt off and revealing a few more bruises on his back and sides. Gilbert's eyes widened as he gently placed a hand on one on his back

"Mein gott…" He muttered softly, gulping a little as he looked over at his brother.

"W-What about Kiku…" he asked, looking up at him. Feli put his shirt on and led him to the guest bedroom where Kiku was. He was laying up on the bed, his torso almost completely enveloped in bandages

"W-What happened to him..?" He asked softly, looking down at the injured country. Feli sighed

"When America bombed his country Kiku was effected. He has two big wounds on his back." He said softly, putting a hand on Kiku's chest with a sigh

"Will you help me change his bandages?" He asked, looking over at Gilbert. Gilbert nodded and helped Feli take the bandages, leaving him on his back. Gilbert looked down at the two gaping wounds on his back, one on his left shoulder and the other in the middle of his back. Gilbert's face was absolute shock

"Oh mein gott…" He muttered, his fingers gently touching his skin slightly

"Si...It's very bad.." He said softly. Kiku suddenly woke up, looking up at Gilbert

"O-Oh...Gilbert-san…" He muttered, smiling a little bit and looking up at him. Gilbert gave him a small smile. Gilbert smiled softly

"Hallo Kiku~" He said softly. Kiku sighed

"I..I got hurt." He said softly, as if ashamed of his current position on the bed. Feli started to change his bandages and wrapped it around him. Gilbert helped him do this. When they lay Kiku on his back he cringed a bit.

"I'm sorry...I hate for you to see me like this. You should go see your brother." Kiku said softly. Gilbert nodded

"Feel better okay." He said, slowly walking out of the room and going back to his brother's room. The blonde was awake now, sitting up and looked over at his brother when he walked in

"Gilbert?" He asked lightly, looking up at him with wide eyes. Gilbert smiled and walked over to the side of his brother's bed and smiled as he kneeled down beside his bed

"Ja. Hallo bruder." He said, kneeling down and smiling a bit as he rubbed his brother's hand.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"A lot better now that you're here~" He said softly, smiling a little bit as he looked to his brother. His blue eyes were full of pain and suffering and there were dark circles under his eyes

"What happened to you?" he asked. Ludwig wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him tight

"I-It was my boss...I-I-I'm so sorry…" He said softly. Suddenly Gilbert was reminded of his brother as a child, clinging to his shirt like when he was scared or hurt and Gilbert was there to comfort him

"It's okay Ludwig~ It's alright~" He cooed, petting the mess of blonde hair beneath him

"It wasn't your fault~" He cooed. Gilbert moved and sat on the bed beside him. Ludwig looked up at him

"Also...I wanted to give you something…" He said, going over to the bedside table and opened it up, pulling out a box and handing it to him

"If you ever propose to Matthew. Give him this." He said softly, looking into his brother's eyes

"I was wrong about the two of you. I figured out a while ago that you had gone over to his place. I'm sorry if I stood in the way of your love. Feli didn't let that Armistice pact with the Allies get in the way of our relationship. I shouldn't have let the Allies get in the way of you and your Matthew~" He said sweetly, rubbing his hand

"I want you to be together." He cooed, smiling a little. Gilbert smiled softly and pet his hair

"Danke Ludwig. Danke so much~" He cooed sweetly. Ludwig smiled sleepily, looking up at Gilbert as he rested back on the pillow of the bed

"Now. Go home. Go back to your lover I'll be fine." He said softly, looking up at him

"Feli will take care of me...I have to make some things up to him...I...I assume you saw the bruises…" He said softly, sighing softly. Gilbert smiled softly and stroked his hair

"Alright. I will. Only if you promise that your alright here with Feli." He said, smiling softly. Ludwig nodded and smiled

"Ja I am fine." He said softly.

"Okay. I'll see you later~" He cooed sweetly.

~Time Lapse~

Gilbert stared out the window of the airplane, twisting and twirling the little box around in his hand, opening it up as the flight attendant came by, revealing a little ring in it.

"Do you need anything sir?" She asked. Gilbert snapped out of his trance and looked up at her

"Nei..I mean...No I'm fine…" He said softly, smiling up at her, tired appearance showing completely

"Are you going to be proposing to a special someone anytime soon?" She asked, gesturing to the ring. Gilbert looked back at the box with a small smile

"Ja...Mein Little Birdy~" He cooed dreamily, smiling as he looked at the little diamond in the box.


	12. Chapter 12: Guilt

"O-Oh my goodness...It...It's finally over~ Gilbert your not the enemy anymore!" He said happily, jumping up and wrapping his arms around the Prussian's neck, kissing him lovingly. Gilbert smiled happily, leading Matthew inside and closing the door behind him

"How about you make us some coffee...I'm going to see if I can call West." He said softly, realizing he'd walked out on his brother what seemed to be forever ago and it pretty much was. It was almost a year ago…" Matthew nodded

"Of course Gilbert. You haven't seen him in so long. I'll call Alfred too and see how he is." Gilbert nodded as Matthew walked into the kitchen. Matthew pulled out his phone and sighed as he dialed Alfred's number. When he picked up Matthew was the first to speak

"Alfred listen I just heard I-"

"Matthew is that you?" It was Ivan's voice on the other end

"I-Ivan…?" He muttered

"Where's Alfred? Is he home?" He asked, worry lacing his tone. Ivan gave a heavy sigh into the phone, pausing for a moment

"Da...He's home...He can't talk though." He said softly

"W-What...Why?" He asked, biting his lip a little bit. Ivan gave another heavy sigh

"He's a...W-Why don't you come over...Maybe you could help him." He said. Matthew nodded but then realized that he was talking to him on the phone

"Y-Yea...I'll come as soon as I can which of his houses are you at." He said softly.

"We're in his condo in New York." Ivan said. Matthew nodded

"Okay...See you soon." He said, hanging up the phone and sighing softly as he walked into the living room. When Matthew came into the room, his face as pale as a sheet as he looked over at Gilbert's face as well.

"H-How bad…." He Matthew muttered, his body shivering a bit. Gilbert bit his lip, holding back his tears so hard that he felt his body go numb, he couldn't speak or he would cry but he had to.

"B-Bad…" was all he managed to get out before Matthew ran over and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, crying into his shoulder

"G-Gilbert I'm so sorry…" He whimpered in between sobbs. Gilbert suddenly wondered who else was hurting right now that Matthew cared about...Alfred, Ivan, Francis, Arthur...One of them could have been affected, apparently the end had been hard on everyone. Gilbert finally calmed himself and Matthew down enough to speak

"I'm taking a plane back to Germany in an hour. I'll be back as soon as I patch things up with mein bruder." He said, kissing him gently. Matthew nodded

"I'm going to New York. That's where Alfred is now. I'm taking a plane to get there faster." He said, kissing him gently

"Let's get packing then Mattie~" He Gilbert cooed, petting his hair and sighing softly as they both got up and walked upstairs.

~Time Lapse~

Gilbert held Matthew's hand as they walked through the airport when they finally got to the place that they were going to separate and board their planes Matthew turned to Gilbert

"S-See you in two weeks." He said softly. Gilbert smiled softly

"Ja. Two weeks. I have my phone if you need to call me." he said softly, kissing him gently. Matthew smiled sweetly and nodded with another small goodbye before Gilbert pulled him into a soft and passionate kiss

"I love you Gilbert."

"I love you too Matthew~" He cooed, kissing him gently as they finally went their separate ways. Matthew gulped as he boarded the plane, smiling at the flight attendant. He sighed softly and lay back on the seat and stared out the window, closing his eyes for a moment, sighing as he opened them, staring out the window and letting his mind wander to Gilbert as he wondered what was wrong with Gilbert's family. He hoped everything was okay.

"Miss can I get you anything?" She asked, making Matthew jerk and blush as he was called 'Miss' The flight attendant...called him miss for some reason. It might have been because his hair was longer than it was before but he didn't look like a woman did he?

"U-Um...merci but….non..I'm fine…" He said softly, going back to staring out the window again. He gave another heavy sigh as he felt another presence beside him, looking over and seeing a woman with brownish blonde hair that was pulled back in a messy bun. She was wearing a very revealing white dress with a blue jacket and tie, a purple cape draped over her lap as she sat. He smiled a bit, looking over at her and deciding to be friendly and start a conversation

"Um..Hello." He said softly. The woman turned so that he could see a pair of lovely sapphire orbs looking back up at him

"Oh~ Bonjour mon cherre~" She cooed, soon correcting herself at thinking the stranger most likely didn't speak French

"I'm Marianne~" She said sweetly, her lovely French accented voice flowing beautifully from her lips. Matthew smiled at her

"Bonjour Mon cherre Marianne~" He replied, showing her he spoke a little French, heck he was fluent because he did grow up speaking it after all.

"I'm Matthew." He said softly, offering his hand to the woman who happily took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Matthew~" She chirped happily

"So where are you headed today~? Off to see your lover?" She asked, chuckling softly. Matthew shook his head with a slight blush

"Non. I'm going to see my brother. My lover is going to see his brother in Germany." Matthew suddenly stopped, not sure if the woman was against gays or not. He kind of had to play it safe. She smiled

"Well I am~ My lover is off seeing her sister in New York and I'm going to surprise her with my arrival~" she said happily, her body bouncing a bit as she talked.

"O-Oh~ That's nice~" Matthew was relieved. He was glad she wasn't against things like that , he could tell her about Gil. He smiled a bit as he and the woman chatted, he could swear he was talking to the woman version of his papa. When the plane landed the two of them walked through the airport together, smiling and laughing, having conversations they didn't want others to hear in French. The yahd to part ways to get different cabs and go to their separate locations exchanging numbers and addresses for mailing purposes before she left in her taxi and Matthew caught his.

~Time Lapse~

Matthew pushed the button to go up in the elevator. He had arrived at Alfred's apartment building. He chewed his lip nervously as the elevator opened to Alfred's floor, the floor two down from the penthouse suite and was one of the nicer and larger ones. In fact this floor only had four large apartments on it. Matthew went to the very last door and gave a light tap, waiting for an answer. Ivan was the one who answered the door, he looked terrible, ragged and tired with his hair all a mess, a sleepy smile present on his face as he looked down to Matthew and gave a yawn before he spoke

"P-Privyet Matthew…" He said softly, rubbing his arm

"Come in." He said, opening the door all the way and walking in. Matthew took his bag and walked inside with it, gulping a bit as he looked around. The apartment was a mess as well, game cases were thrown everywhere, a glass things were broken on the floor, and there was a hole in the wall the size of texas. Matthew gulped as he looked over at Ivan

"W-What happened here. Where's Al?" He asked, looking around at the wrecked house

"And why do you look so awful? You look like you haven't slept in days." He said softly, turning to Ivan and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder

"Tell me." He said softly. Ivan's head sank and he looked down, tears in his eyes.

"It's because of what he did to Japan...He's had so many bad dreams about it that he wakes up screaming every few hours at night so I have to stay up and comfort him until he goes back to sleep. When he's not sad he's angry and he throws and breaks things...punches the walls… I-I just don't know what to do…" He said softly, sniffling as he turned and wrapped his arms around Matthew

"I don't know what to do...I-I've never seen him like this…." He muttered softly, holding Matthew close. Matthew patted his back awkwardly

"I-It's fine...It'll be okay...I'll see what I can do." He said, pulling back from him

"Where is he?" He asked. Ivan sighed and pointed to the bedroom.

"He's asleep but he may be awake." He said softly. Matthew sat him down on the couch

"Stay here. Try and get some sleep." He said, petting his hair gently. Ivan nodded, taking Matthew's hand

"Matthew...What ever happened...You know...between us?" He asked. Matthew blushed

"W-Well um...I-I don't know Ivan...um...I just..don't think we should talk about this now. You make my brother happy and that's all I want." He said, petting his hair gently before walking back to Alfred's room. Alfred lay on the sheet's perched on the pillows and rolling around the bed with a few small whimpers of pain. Matthew walked up beside him slowly

"Alfred." He said softly, sitting on the bed beside him and petting his hair gently

"It's okay Al. It's me." The blue eyed nation turned to Matthew and looked up at him. His eyes were so dull and almost lifeless as they looked up at him, lined under them with dark circles and a small gash on his cheek. Matthew's eyes widened a bit a he looked down at his brother, sadness in his eyes

"Al...What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked, petting his hair gently. Alfred's lip quivered a bit as he looked up at Matthew

"I-I didn't mean to Matt….I never wanted to hurt him…" He said softly, tears pouring from his already bloodshot and puffy eyes. Matthew didn't know what he was talking about. He pet his hair gently and sighed softly

"What do you mean Al." He said softly

"I-I hurt Kiku...I bombed his country and...and he...he...he's hurt so badly...I saw him...I saw him fall...I didn't-didn't want….want it to come to this…" He muttered softly, sobbing softly as he wrapped his arms around his brother, crying against his shoulder

"It's my fault...it's my fault...it's my fault…" He whimpered. Matthew gently rubbed his back

"It's alright Al. Your okay~" He cooed, petting him gently and trying to comfort him

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It was your boss' choice and not yours." He said softly

"You didn't do it. It was the people who actually command the army and stuff." He said softly, petting his brother's hair

"You really...You really think so?" Alfred asked, pulling back a bit to look at his brother

"Of course Al. You know that." He said softly, brushing his hair back away from his face

"It's not your fault." He said softly

"You know...I-It wasn't just Kiku I'm talking about…" He said softly, looking right into Matthew's sweet violet eyes

"I was also talking about you…I hurt you too. I made you cry and I beat the shit out of someone you love…" He muttered softly, getting out of Matthew's arms to lean back against his pillows.

"I didn't mean to do that...I...I just wanted you to...I was angry okay...I..I hated any Germans at the moment because of what they did...I...I just wanted you to not get hurt...end up like that poor bastard Itallian that the German had. He beat him and shit too...You know that right…?" He asked, pausing a moment

"Nevermind...look the point is...I didn't want to hurt you...I just wanted to protect you...and...I'm sorry." Matthew gently pet Alfred's hair

"I get it...I understand what you mean. You were angry and your temper got the best of you." He said softly, his fingers still running through the others hair slowly

"You know...I see why your German bastard likes this. You've got really nice hand's Matt. Kinda like a chick." He said, smiling a bit. He said, smiling a bit.

"You should go home dude. You don't need to be here with me. Go home to your man." He said, hugging him gently before standing up walking into the living room to Ivan, giving the other a small smile as he walked over and sat in his lap

"I'm sorry for putting you through this Ivan…" He muttered, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's

"I love you...I don't mean to worry you...I just...I need some time...maybe need to talk to Kiku…" He said softly, kissing Ivan's lips gently. The other man happily kissed him back, making the kiss a little more heated than before. Ivan smiled as he pulled away.

"I-I love you too Alfred~" He cooed lovingly, kissing his nose gently and rubbing his sides. Matthew watched from the entrance to the hallway. He remembered how he and Ivan used to be but it was nothing compared to the two of them. Alfred and Ivan were a perfect match

"I'm going to head home Al. I just came to see if you were okay." he said, smiling a bit.

"Gil might be on his way home from Germany." He finished, going over and giving his brother a soft sweet hug

"If you need _anything_ call me." He said softly. Matthew left and walked out. When Matthew was finally back on his plane home he pulled out a picture he had of Gilbert and smiled. The flight attendant came up to him

"Freind of yours?" she asked, looking at the picture of Gilbert

"He's cute~" she said. Matthew smiled, continuing to stare at the picture

"Yea...he is."


	13. Chapter 13: Want

Matthew yawned softly as he walked through the front door, smiling a bit as he closed the door behind him, setting his bag down after walking upstairs to his and Gilbert's room. He put his things away and gulped slightly, feeling himself harden a bit. It had been a week, almost two weeks since he and Gilbert had done anything at all together. Matthew swallowed hard as one of his soft hands wandered down over his own body, feeling up his ass and sides, moaning softly to himself as he stripped his hoodie, tossing it to the side and playing with his nipples, his one hand moving down to his pants and unbuttoning them, carefully pushing them off. He moaned again as he palmed at his bulge, his face flushing bright red. Truthfully before Gilbert Matthew had never really done anything by himself. He wasn't sexually experienced at all in actuality. He took his hands off of himself and sat down on the bed, pulling his underwear off as he propped up on one hand on the bed, licking his lips a bit at the sight of his cock before he carefully wrapped his hand around it and slowly pumped himself and letting out a soft groan

"Gilbert~"

Gilbert walked out the front door of Matthew's home, smiling a bit and very glad to be home. He wondered where Matthew was. His jacket and keys were hanging on the rack but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He put his suitcase down and started up the stairs, stopping where he was when he heard soft moans followed by something that he wasn't expecting

"O-Oh~ Gilbert~" He heard Matthew say, followed by more soft moans and groans. Matthew was in their room and masturbating while thinking about him while doing it! Gilbert gained a huge smirk as he slowly opened the bedroom door, being as silent as possible. Gilbert licked his lips at the sight in front of him. Matthew was laid out on the bed, legs spread wide, his hand pumping his still erect length. There were spots of cum on his chest and stomach from a few previous ejectulations

"A-Ah! Ah! Gilbert! Fuck! I want you to fuck me so bad!" He moaned

"I'd be glad to~" Gilbert growled seductively, smirking even more as he saw Matthew jump back

"G-G-Gilbert!" Matthew squeaked, covering himself and turning an even brighter shade of red than he had already been, rushing to cover himself up as he looked up at Gilbert.

"I-I um...I can...I.." He stuttered, biting his lip and looking away as he tried to think of something to say to explain himself to his lover. Gilbert chuckled softly

"It's okay mein leibe~" He purred sensually, walking over and striping his shirt

"I just wish you would have waited until I got home~" He growled, undoing his pants. Matthew stopped him, standing from the bed and pushing Gilbert against the wall.

"Just shut up and fuck me." He murmured softly, kissing the Albino fiercely, his hands on his toned and bare chest. Gilbert was surprised by his shy little lover's forwardness with him, loving the way the blonde was kissing him right now but he wasn't going to be dominated. Gilbert soon took over and flipped so that he had Matthew pinned against the wall, his strong body pushing against Matthew's eagerly, a lustful moan escaping the small blonde beneath him as Gilbert forced his tongue into the Canadian's mouth. Matthew gladly submitted to him, his arms wrapping around Gilbert's neck and letting the albino dominate and explore his mouth. Gilbert's hands on his body lit him on fire, making him even more horny then he already was. Gilbert got tired of their tongue battle, forcing his hands up under Matthew's legs and thighs, squeezing his legs and pulling him up, wrapping his legs around the Prussian's waist and carrying him to the bed and plopping him down on the bed and breaking his kiss.

"I-I already prepared myself...G-Gil...can...can I…" He stopped, his face red but he obviously wanted something that he didn't want to say

"Say it Mattie~ I want to hear you say something dirty~" He growled, his fingers grazing Matthew's member. Matthew gulped a bit, moaning softly

"I-I want...I want to ride your...M-Mmn~ Huge cock~" He moaned, biting his lip in embarrassment. Gilbert smirked

"Then hop on little cowgirl~" He growled

"O-Okay Gil~" He murmured, moving down in front of Gilbert as he took off the albino's underwear licking his lips as he saw his cock standing at attention in front of him, long and large with a bit of a curve that showed off his arousal.

"Go head Mattie~ You know you want to leibe~" He purred, watching the blonde as he took Gilbert's head in his mouth, sucking and licking as he swallowed more of his large girth, taking Gilbert in his mouth about halfway. Gilbert groaned impatiently, pushing Matthew down on his length more until he was almost all the way in Matthew's mouth. Gilbert groaned

"Fuck~! Just get back up here~" He growled, Matthew nodded, taking Gilbert's length out of his mouth and choking a bit as he finally got the massive cock out of his mouth. Gilbert smirked at the slutty look on Matthew's face as he rubbed Gilbert's cock slowly, gulping a bit as he moved back and straddled the albino's lap, gulping slightly.

"G-Gil...do you have lube?" Matthew asked, blushing bright. Gilbert smirked and nodded

"Ja~...Actually~ I just bought a new bottle~ I think you'll like it~" He purred, reaching over to the end of the ped and grabbing his pants, taking a bottle from his pocket before tossing them into the floor and smirking as he hid the label from him as he spread the liquid over his fingers before prodding two at Matthew's entrance. Matthew gasped

"G-Gil...I-I told you I-I told you. I-I w-w-was already prepped…" He murmured, squealing as both of the fingers pushed into his tight back entrance.

"M-My fingers are larger." Gilbert stated as he pushed in a third finger, making the Canadian let out a long 'Ahhh~'

"Besides~ I think you were lying about preparing yourself~" He teased, thrusting and curling his fingers. Matthew moaned and squealed feeling a tingling in his ass

"A-Ah...G-Gil… W-What is that~!?" He moaned loud, suddenly feeling _very_ good from just the fingers Gilbert was currently thrusting in and out of his ass.

"It's a special kind of lube that's supposed to multiply the pleasure~" He growled, pushing in the fourth finger

"Ahhh~!" Matthew squealed, gripping Gilbert's shoulders

"F-Fuck…" He mumbled, his own member weeping and begging for the attention of the larger man's hands. Gilbert smirked and pulled his fingers out, making the blonde whimper from the loss of contact. He poured a little more of the lube into the palm of his hand and stroked Matthew's member slowly. Matthew moaned and pressed his ass against Gilbert's member and sliding slowly onto him, moaning at the way it felt to finally have the Prussian's huge dick inside him, moaning even louder as Gilbert's big strong hand stroked his length.

"G-Gil~" He muttered, staying still as he felt the albino's member fill him up. Gilbert stopped his stroking with a loud groan, grabbing Matthew's hips and moving the blonde up before slamming his hips back down on Gilbert's dick, making Matthew squeal loud, screaming Gilbert's name. The lube had began to take effect on Gilbert as well. The albino couldn't stand Matthew's slow pace. He shoved the Canadian back onto the sheets, pounding into the smaller one and making him scream even louder, his nails digging into the Prussian's shoulders "Fuck Yes! Gilbert~! Oh yea~! F-Fuck me with your huge cock~!" He screamed, clinging to Gilbert's shoulders as the albino pounded him senseless.

"Fuck yesss~!" Matthew squealed, feeling his limit coming closer and closer

"G-Gott Verdammt~!" Gilbert groaned, thrusting harder and faster, slamming Matthew's Prostate, making the blonde cum hard, his white seep spilling onto their stomachs, his ass tightening around Gilbert and milking his cock of it's seed. Gilbert groaned, pushing his dick against Matthew's prostate as he filled him up with the white liquid. Matthew and Gilbert both stayed where they were, panting and shuddering in pleasure. Gilbert was the first to move, pulling out of Matthew and watching as a bit of cum flowed out of his ass.

"Mein gott...That was awesome~" He purred, laying beside Matthew and pulling the panting and sweaty Canadian to his chest.

"I-I love you~ G-Gil…" He muttered sweetly, rubbing his chest gently as the albino's fingers ran through his soft blonde hair.

"Ich leibe dich auch mein birdie~" He replied, rubbing the smaller of the two's side as he held him there.

"So Mattie~ Would you like to go out for a little celebratory dinner tomorrow~?" He asked, kissing Matthew's lips gently. Matthew smiled

"Sure Gilly bear~" He cooed teasingly, kissing him back. Gilbert groaned

"Ughhh~ Stupid pet name~" He whined "So not awesome~" He groaned, his arms wrapped around his waist and they fell asleep


End file.
